Victim of My Symptom
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Dave Karofsky is an ordinary high school boy. He plays football, he's a part of the glee club, he has great friends and an even greater boyfriend. Doesn't he? CHARACTER DEATH. WRITTEN FOR KURTOFSKY BIG BANG.


**Title**: Victim of My Symptom  
><strong>Rating<strong>: soft R  
><strong>Author<strong>: mondler_4ever (LJ)/aprilreignshowers (tumblr)  
><strong>Category<strong>: Slash  
><strong>Genre(s)<strong>: Angst/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
><strong>Pairing(s)<strong>: David Karofsky/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Mercedes Jones (very minor)  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Character death, a description of past violence, non-descriptive psychological issues, mild sexual intercourse between two minors and language.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 24,046  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Dave Karofsky is an ordinary high school boy. He plays football, he's a part of the glee club, he has great friends and an even greater boyfriend. Doesn't he?  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I would like to thank biting_moopie and darkangelkie for taking their time to be two of the best beta readers ever. This story would suck balls if it wasn't for these two ladies. I would also like to thank the people over at little_details for taking their time in providing excellent and thorough answers to my various questions.

* * *

><p><em>Dave Karofsky was running. He had no idea what or who he was running from, but his gut was telling him to just keep running and not to look back. His bare feet stung as they smacked against the cold tile of the hallway, but he had to keep running.<em>

_"Dave! Stop!" he heard someone shouting from behind him. He was too frightened to look and see who was yelling knowing that it could slow him down._

_"Dave! Dave!" the voice called again. This time it was different. It was more calming than the last voice. His instincts were telling him to keep running, but he chose, reluctantly, to turn around and was shocked to see that the voice belonged to his mother. As far away as they were from each other, he could clearly see the look of worry etched across her delicate face._

_"Mom?" Dave said. The image of her seemed unreal to him. She looked too fuzzy, like he hadn't seen her for a long time and was desperately trying to paint a picture of what she looked like._

_"It's okay, honey," she said with a sweet smile, reaching her hand out to stroke his hair in a comforting gesture. "You can wake up. Nothing is going to get you."_

Dave's eyes blinked open quickly at his mother's words. He was a little confused when he saw that he was no longer in the hallway, but in his room. He felt someone holding his arms down to his side and his first instinct was to panic and push the person off him, but as his vision cleared from the sleep, he realized that the person holding him down was his mother. She had the same look of worry on her face as she did in his dream and it made him a little sad.

It was not the first time he'd had nightmares like he'd just experienced and he knew it was stressful on his mother, since she was the one who usually came into his room to comfort him. He knew that his father would, but the man was mostly inept in the area of comforting.

Dave felt his breathing slowing down as his mother ran her fingers through his hair. He absolutely hated when his nightmares happened. It had been a week since the last one and it had been the best week of his life. He didn't find it at all pleasing to wake up drenched in his own sweat and screaming like he was being murdered. He'd only had that 'murder' dream a few times, but he refused to tell his mother about it. He thought that she worried enough already.

"Dave, honey?" his mother whispered. "Are you better now?"

Dave sighed and sat up to position himself to face the wall that was adjacent to his bed. "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. It's just another nightmare."

"The same one?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dave answered simply.

His mother was silent for a few moments, still running her fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to think of it and he was too exhausted to care.

"Dave…" she started slowly as if trying to figure out how she was going to word what she wanted to say, "Dave, I think you should see somebody."

Dave didn't bother to turn to face her. "What do you mean _somebody_?"

"A psychiatrist, sweetheart," she clarified for her son.

"No," Dave said. He knew it was going to come to her suggesting he see a shrink. It always did.

"But sweetheart…"she tried to continue but Dave cut her off.

"No, Mom. I am not seeing a shrink. Shrinks are for crazy people and I am not crazy." He hated being rude to his mother, but he had to stand his ground.

"Dave…"

"The answer is no," he said, cutting her off once more.

"Fine, David," she said. A small sigh escaped her lips as she made her way over to the bedroom door to leave. "School is in an hour. You don't want to be late. And didn't you promise to pick up Kurt today?"

"Shit!" Dave cursed and quickly got out of the bed. He nearly tripped on some discarded tennis shoes, but managed not to hurt himself. He heard his mother scold him for his language and walk out of his room.

Dave lazily wiped the sleep from his eyes and made his way into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Dave liked having his own bathroom. When he and Kurt had first started dating six months ago, Kurt had marveled in the luxury of his private bathroom. Dave didn't understand why until he remembered that Kurt had to give up that luxury when he and his dad had moved into the new house with Finn and his mom. Dave would often joke with Kurt that the only reason he stayed with him was so that he could swoon over the material things.

Dave turned on the shower and waited patiently for the water to reach a near scalding temperature before stepping under the spray. Only hot water could erase the feeling left by the nightmares. Every time, it felt like he was burning away all of the dread and that he could actually function throughout the day.

He let the steaming water cascade over his body and released a sigh of relief. He was seriously getting tired of his nightmares. They had been going on for the past six months and what was worse was that they were repetitive. There was always someone chasing him, but he never knew just who exactly because he was too chicken-shit to turn around. They frightened him of course, but he knew that what was in his dreams could never hurt him in reality. So he never understood why, in his dreams, he couldn't face what was coming after him. Would it really be that bad?

After about five or so minutes, Dave shut off the water and dried himself off. He continued about his frivolous daily tasks of putting on his clothes, making sure he had all of his materials for the school day and eating his bowl of favorite cereal. Once he was finished eating, he typed a quick text to Kurt, letting him know that he was on his way and headed out the door.

The drive to Kurt's house wasn't a long one. The two lived about a five minute drive from each other but he knew if Kurt didn't know he was directly on his way, he would be most likely waiting an additional ten minutes for the diva. Pulling up to his boyfriend's house, he honked the horn and waited for Kurt to make his appearance. He tapped lightly on the steering wheel as a slight distraction. He was ready to honk the horn once more but ceased when the front door swung open. Kurt came out looking as pristine and gorgeous as ever and bounced happily towards the car. His outfit choice for the day consisted of a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black knee length boots, a white dress short sleeved dress shirt that was accented with a blue bow tie and a gray vest. Dave waved to Kurt's dad when he came to the door to see that Kurt actually made it to the car. The man could be so overprotective at times over his son, but he could understand why.

"What's up, stud?" Kurt greeted him playfully. The boy was usually the formal type but with Dave, he let his teenage-self come to light. He sat gracefully on the passenger seat and set his school bag on the floor.

Dave grinned in response and leaned over the center console between the two of them and kissed the boy good morning. The two had never once felt that they needed to hide their relationship. Ever since they started dating they shared kisses all of the time in public. Kurt had never wanted to hide their relationship and Dave had surprised him by agreeing to be open. He never once regretted the decision. They were happy.

"Mmhmm…" Kurt moaned once they broke apart. "I guess you're doing well," Kurt said, and was on his way to lean in for another kiss but was stopped abruptly by the sound of an overly loud cough.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted, looking out of the windshield and giving his father a glare that Dave knew he hoped would show despite the distance.

Burt shrugged in response, feigning ignorance.

"Bye Dad!" Kurt yelled out the window, annoyed at his father's antics. Burt chuckled and waved goodbye to the two boys as he retreated back into the house.

"Oh, your dad and his cock-blocking ways," Dave commented as he backed out of the Hummel's driveway.

That earned him a slap on his arm.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" Dave said in mock anger.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't say that about my dad" he said in a reprimanding tone. "He's just being…himself."

Dave laughed, "I know. That's what I admire about your old man. He's shameless as hell."

Kurt shook his head and stared out ahead at the road with a tiny grin gracing his lips.

"Where's Finn? He didn't need a ride to school?" Dave asked as he turned a corner.

"Nope. Mercedes came to pick him up shortly before you arrived. She offered me a ride, but I told her that I had to decline because _my man was comin' to get me_," Kurt explained and finished off with a southern belle twang. "I swear, those two are so obvious. They think no one knows about them, but I see them grazing hands in the hallway or giving each other knowing looks. And I also know that Finn isn't studying at the library when he comes home late. I don't even think Finn knows what a library is."

Dave was listening, but not really and Kurt could tell. "Dave, are you with me here?"

Dave was gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles turning whiter as the seconds passed. "Kurt, babe, you can't say things like that while I'm driving."

"What? About Finn and Mercedes' secret affair?" Kurt said.

"No."

Kurt sucked his teeth, now understanding. "About you being my man? Ooh Dave, I didn't know me claiming you was a kink of yours."

"It's not funny." Dave was embarrassed and Kurt smiled at him. "I just like it when you say things like that. It's sexy. It's nice to know that you think of me as yours."

"Dave, I'll always call you mine," Kurt said, his voice soft. He leaned over to place the lightest of kisses on his boyfriend's cheek. "I love you."

"Me too," Dave returned, giving Kurt a short glance before returning his eyes back to the road.

They spent the last few minutes of the drive to school in a comfortable silence. Kurt stared out of the window with his hand placed over Dave's on the gear shift. Dave knew that the boy was lost in his thoughts, probably thinking about glee club or his outfit for the next day. Dave was grateful when he saw that his usual parking space was available. People who had cars tended to park in the same spot everyday, but there were days when he was forced to park so far away from school that when he overslept, he literally had to haul ass in order to avoid being late. Lateness meant detention and detention sucked. It was like being locked up in a mental hospital. All you did was stare at the clock until it was time to be dismissed. It was brutal. Absolute _torture_.

"We're here," Dave said, putting the car in park. The two boys exited the car and started towards the front entrance.

As they were walking, Dave noticed that Kurt was struggling with his school bag. He could see his boyfriend adjusting the strap and rolling his shoulders as if to ease the pressure.

"Do you want me to carry that for you?" Dave offered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dave, how many times have I told you that I don't like you carrying things for me? I mean, occasionally, yes…but other times…"

"I know," Dave cut in, "it just looks really heavy today." He eyed the black and gray shoulder bag "I just wanted to help."

Kurt grabbed Dave's arm and forced him to turn towards him. "I know and that's why I love you. It's that people think that I'm weak already because of how small I am compared to most guys and being with you allows them to see that clearly. It's a bit demeaning."

It saddened Dave to see that Kurt was worried about other people's reactions to the workings of their relationship. Dave liked to spoil Kurt and let him know that he was the only thing on his mind. He liked to show that it was no problem to show affection for him even it meant carrying a bag.

"Kurt, no one thinks that." At least Dave had never heard anything. The guys on the football team kept their rude comments to themselves. They would occasionally make jokes about his sex life with Kurt, but he paid that no mind. All guys joked about each other's sex lives.

"You're sure about that?" Kurt asked, not completely believing him.

"Positive," Of course he wasn't _positive_, but at least his answer made Kurt smile and that was all that mattered. He placed a light kiss on the boy's forehead and said, "Now give me your bag."

Kurt reluctantly handed it over to Dave and watched as the bigger boy placed it on his shoulder with ease. "Now let's go to class."

Dave grabbed Kurt's hand and the two walked into the building.

* * *

><p>Lunch was the only time during the school day that Dave saw Kurt for more than two seconds at a time. Usually, the two would join the glee club for lunch, but not today. Kurt had texted Dave ten minutes before the lunch bell to meet him outside on the football field. Dave knew that Kurt probably wanted to talk about something important if he didn't want the glee club to overhear. So when the lunch bell rang at 12:15, he gathered his books quickly and headed towards Kurt.<p>

He didn't bother going to the cafeteria or the vending machines to grab something to eat because he knew that Kurt would not allow him to eat it anyway. Kurt usually packed lunch for the both of them. It was usually a sandwich with a cheese that he couldn't pronounce, but Kurt always assured him that he would love it anyway. As domestic as it felt, Dave wouldn't have it any other way.

Dave smiled to himself when he saw Kurt sitting on the lower part of the metal bleachers. He was sipping something from a bottle; probably some fancy water or juice, and looking beautiful while doing so. Dave quickly jogged over to the boy to get to him faster.

"Hey," Kurt greeted him as Dave sat down, taking a sandwich out of the paper bag and handing it to him.

"Hey yourself," Dave said, taking the sandwich from him and pulling Kurt in for a kiss. It wasn't anything heavy, just enough to show him that he was missed. "So, why did you want to meet here for lunch today?"

Kurt twisted the cap back on his drink bottle before answering. "I just wanted to talk." He said. "It seemed like something was on your mind this morning."

"Really?" Dave questioned, taking a bite of the sandwich that Kurt had neatly packed for him

Kurt nodded slowly before continuing. "Did you have another nightmare last night?"

Dave set his sandwich down on the empty paper bag and brushed the crumbs off of his hands. "Kurt…please don't." Even though Kurt knew about his nightmares, he knew that Dave never liked talking about them because he didn't want to seem weak in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Dave, I love you and it makes me sad when you're sad," Kurt said, placing his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"I'm not sad," Dave said with a sigh.

Kurt breathed out hard enough in response that if his bangs weren't so stiff with the amount of hairspray in it, then they would have moved. "Maybe sad was the wrong word… does stressed sound more like it?"

It always amazed Dave how well Kurt could see right through him. "You could say that."

Kurt frowned. "How bad was it?"

Dave didn't say anything. He knew that his silence was more than enough of an answer.

"How bad was it?" Kurt said again.

"It wasn't as bad as the other ones. I mean, my mom had to shake me out of it, but it was nothing out of the ordinary," Dave said.

"Sweetie, your nightmares aren't really _ordinary_," Kurt told him in the nicest way possible.

"Well, what exactly am I supposed to do about them?" Dave said, putting his head in his hands. He always tried really hard to not take the stress of his nightmares out on the boy, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"See a professional?" Kurt offered softly.

Dave scoffed. "You sound like my mother."

"Well your mother is right," Kurt said not backing down. His hands were on his small waist and his chest was sticking out a little bit.

"Well, I'm going to tell you like I told her okay? I'm not seeing a stupid shrink," Dave said, getting up from the bleachers and walking away from Kurt. He could hear Kurt quickly packing away their lunch things and chasing after him. He walked faster.

"Dave! Stop!" Kurt shouted. Dave stopped abruptly and shut his eyes. He'd heard those words before, in his nightmare, and he could feel a headache coming on.

"Dave…" Kurt said once he caught up to him, "I'm sorry okay? You don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to. I was just making a suggestion."

Dave stared at Kurt. The boy looked absolutely perfect with the afternoon sun glaring down on his face. His eyes sparkled and he looked nothing but beautiful to him even with the look of worry and regret on his face.

"I know you were," Dave said, cupping his boyfriend's cheek and leaning his forehead against the pale one. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you and I just worry about you," Kurt said.

Dave nodded and brushed his lips against Kurt's. The two kissed slowly and softly for a bit, not caring that they could get interrupted by passersby. They were just enjoying the feeling of their lips on each other's.

"We should probably head back inside. The bell will be ringing for next period soon," Kurt said, moving his lips to place a light kiss at the corner of Dave's mouth.

"Yeah," Dave agreed, pressing a kiss on Kurt's head. Dave slung his arm around Kurt's shoulder and the two walked back to the school building.

* * *

><p>Before Dave knew it, school was over for the day and he was relieved. He still had the headache that was building at lunch and it had successfully pulled his focus from his class work for the day. He couldn't even recall how many times a teacher had to tell him to keep his eyes open and focus on the lesson. His teacher's scolding him didn't help matters either.<p>

When Dave turned the corner to where his locker was located, he saw Kurt standing there with his school bag on his shoulder and staring intently at his cell phone. Dave smiled to himself. Just the presence of his boyfriend made him feel ten times better.

Kurt looked up from his phone and smiled at him. "There you are," he said.

Dave smiled back as he opened his locker. As he was gathering his books and other things from his locker, he felt Kurt's arms wrap around his waist and rest his head on his shoulder. Although Kurt liked to be affectionate with Dave in public, he could tell that his boyfriend was up to something, with the way he was nuzzling his head on his back and lightly caressing his belly through his shirt.

So either Kurt was feeling particularly cuddly or he wanted something.

Dave turned around in his boyfriend's arms and gave Kurt an amused look.

"Not that I have an issue with the affection, but what do you want?" Dave said with humor in his voice.

Kurt grinned slyly and bit his lip. "What makes you think I want something?"

Dave looked back and forth between their bodies in acknowledgement of their current position.

"Can I hold onto my man without it meaning that I want something?" Kurt asked looking hurt.

"You can," Dave said slowly, "but I know you too well. So what is it? Do I need to start saving an obscene amount of money or do I need to prepare to give away my first born to someone?"

Kurt buried his head into Dave's chest, muffling his laughter. "Alright, you got me," Kurt said, lifting his head up "Mercedes and Finn want to hang out once we leave here. Apparently Finn had a stressful day and Mercedes wants to cheer him up, just as a friend as she not-so-subtly told me, and she invited us. And from what I can tell your day could have been better."

Dave sighed. "My day wasn't that bad. You know that my nightmares just make me a little uneasy."

"I know and that's why I agreed to going with them," Kurt said, giving Dave a look that said _'please don't be angry with me.'_

As if he could ever be angry with Kurt. His boyfriend knew that he had Dave wrapped around his finger and he never failed to use that to his advantage. So he rolled his eyes and agreed. "Alright," Dave said.

"Great!" Kurt said and gave Dave a little peck on his lips. "Hurry and put your things in your bag. They're meeting us at The Lima Bean."

"The things I do for you," Dave said as he put his backpack on his shoulder.

"Oh you love me, you big goof," Kurt smiled. Dave shook his head and placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back, leading the way out of the school.

* * *

><p>Dave and Kurt walked into The Lima Bean about twenty minutes later. They immediately spotted Mercedes and Finn sitting at their normal table in the back corner of the shop.<p>

"Baby, look how obvious they are," Kurt commented. Dave looked in the direction of their friends and chuckled. Mercedes and Finn were sitting next to each other, with their faces in clear view of Kurt and Dave. Mercedes was laughing at something Finn had said and leaned her head on the boy's shoulder. They looked kind of odd together in Dave's opinion, but in a very fitting way. Finn was wearing a simple blue flannel with a white t-shirt underneath it and Mercedes was wearing a neon pink shirt with a black vest over it. Dave had seen Mercedes wear the vest multiple times before and Kurt said that it was her luckiest item of clothing. Dave never asked why, but looking at his two friends he could mostly figure it out.

"It's cute," Dave said.

"Of course it is," Kurt agreed," but I wish they would just tell us. It's exhausting to pretend that nothing is going on between them."

"Come on," Dave said, grabbing Kurt's hand and walking towards the table.

"We're here!" Kurt said loudly and had to keep himself from laughing when he saw Mercedes practically break her neck to get her head off Finn's shoulder.

"Hey guys," Finn greeted the two boys. He was blushing like he was just caught doing something bad.

Dave and Kurt greeted him back as they sat in the chairs across from their friends. When they were situated, Dave automatically put his arm across the back of Kurt's chair. It was something he always did. It made him feel like he was protecting Kurt at all times. He knew that the boy didn't need it, but it made Dave feel better. He wanted people to know that Kurt was taken. There weren't a lot of openly gay guys in Lima, but the ones who were always took a liking to Kurt when they were out. It made him feel incredibly lucky to know that he had someone that other people craved for. Kurt knew this and always scolded Dave for his jealousy and worry that other people were going to try to steal him away, but it did make things interesting for him behind closed doors.

"So you guys actually showed up," Mercedes said, trying to take the attention off her and Finn.

Kurt grinned knowingly before answering. "Of course we did. You know that Dave can't say no to me."

"I can, but then you give me a certain look and it's like the only thing I can say is 'yes'" Dave cut in. The group, minus Kurt, laughed when Finn made a whipping noise and before Kurt could bitch out his stepbrother, the waitress came over to get everyone's order.

Finn deftly ordered his and Mercedes drinks and Kurt grinned when he saw the blush that was forming on his best friend's face. Dave proceeded to do the same for him and Kurt. Kurt never ordered the same thing when they went to the coffee shop, but Dave had sort of weird intuition where he was able to tell what his boyfriend was in the mood for. This time around, he decided on an iced caramel frappe for Kurt and a cup of lavender herbal tea, hoping that it'd relax him a bit and keep his headache at bay.

"Lavender?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow. Dave forgot that Kurt was well-versed in different teas.

"I just have a tiny headache. It's no big deal," Dave said. Kurt gave him a questioning look before dropping the subject.

While the foursome was waiting for their drinks, Dave felt a light vibration between him and Kurt. Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to view the message that was left.

"It's my dad asking where I am," Kurt said to the group. "Finn, you didn't tell dad that I was coming with you?"

Finn's eyes widened as he clapped his right hand to his forehead. "Crap! I knew I forgot something."

"Finn!" Kurt scolded his step-brother. "You know dad freaks out when he doesn't know where I am at all times."

Dave shook his head and shared an amused look with Mercedes.

"Dude, you know how I easily forget things. You should have called Burt yourself," Finn said in a 'duh' tone.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kurt asked more to himself while he texted a response back to his father.

A little pout formed on Finn's face at Kurt's words and Mercedes just laughed at the boy.

"Aww, you poor thing," Mercedes said in a baby voice, as she caressed his cheek briefly. Finn smiled widely at the touch.

Dave shook his head at the pair. He moved his arm so that it was actually wrapped around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt responded by reaching up his hand and taking hold of the hand Dave had around him. The group sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for their drinks. Mercedes was drawing invisible shapes with her index finger on the tabletop and Finn was watching her like it was the best thing in the world. Dave just tightened his grip around Kurt as he watched the boy fiddle with his phone. A few minutes later their drinks arrived and Mercedes started up the conversation again.

"So what are you guys planning for the weekend?" Mercedes asked, taking a small sip of her coffee.

Kurt glanced up at Dave before answering. "I don't know. I was thinking of just hanging out and watching movies or just going out to see one. You?"

"There's this singer who's performing at that new eighteen and older place downtown. Finn got us tickets." Mercedes smiled and Finn looked oddly proud.

"There's been a lot of Finn and you lately," Kurt said and Mercedes nearly choked on her coffee.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes said, staring down at her cup. Finn seemed to want to be anywhere but there at that moment.

"Nothing." Kurt shrugged. Dave squeezed Kurt's shoulder as a silent message to leave Finn and Mercedes be. His boyfriend could be so in-your-face at times. It was cute, but he didn't want his friends to be uncomfortable.

"That sounds like fun you guys," Dave commented and they both seemed relieved that the attention was off their obvious relationship.

The four teenagers spent the rest of their time drinking their coffee and teas while talking about various school things. Towards the end, Dave started to feel his headache get stronger. He started rubbing his temples, trying to ease the pain away and everyone started to notice.

Finn was the first to comment. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah…"Dave said slowly while still rubbing his temples.

Kurt frowned at the expression of pain on Dave's face. "Sweetie, maybe we should leave."

"Don't worry, it'll pass," Dave said, closing his eyes briefly.

Kurt shook his head. "Dave, you're squinting. It's too bright in here. I have some ibuprofen in my bag. I'll get you some water." Kurt flagged down their waitress and politely asked for a glass of water. During the wait, Kurt and the others looked at Dave with concern.

"Here," Kurt said, placing the two pills and the glass of water in his hand.

"It's just a headache. I have them all of the time," Dave said, swallowing the pills down in one gulp.

"I know you do, but as long as you're with me, I'm going to worry about you," Kurt said. "Look, I'll drive you to my house so that the headache can wear off. Once you're feeling better, you can drive back home, okay?"

Dave did nothing but nod at Kurt's plan. The pain was too prominent for him to argue back. Kurt left enough money to cover their bill and said goodbye to their friends. Finn said that he would be home in few hours and told Dave to get better.

Kurt successfully helped Dave into the car and drove them both to Kurt's house. When they entered the house, Kurt's dad was sitting on the couch watching TV. The older man didn't even have to ask what was wrong. He knew how bad Dave's headaches could get and it was nothing strange that Dave would stay at their house for a bit if his headaches were bad enough that he couldn't drive. Dave's headaches could get so bad, that they were almost blinding. Kurt would always beg him to go the doctor and get some prescription medicine for them, but he refused. He believed that doctors couldn't help or fix anything. They just took your money and in the end you were sicker or crazier than before you came to see them.

When the boys reached Kurt's room, Dave gratefully settled himself on Kurt's bed. He felt Kurt pull off his shoes and place a blanket over the top of him. He sensed the room getting darker. He figured that Kurt closed the blinds and pulled the curtain over the window. When his headaches had started to get really bad, Kurt had decided to get darker curtains for those times when Dave's headaches struck when he was over the Hummels' house. Dave had seen it as unnecessary, but Kurt had seen it as an opportunity to redecorate.

Dave sighed contentedly when he felt Kurt's slim fingers run through his hair. "I'm going to call your mother and let her know that you'll be over here for a bit okay?"

Dave mumbled a response. Kurt kissed his forehead and left the room and as soon as the door closed, he was out like a light.

* * *

><p><em>"Why did you lie, David?" a man's voice asked. Dave found himself sitting in the corner of a pitch black room. He could tell that the room was bare because of the echo.<em>

_Dave was confused. Who was this person and why were they accusing him of telling lies? "I didn't lie," he said weakly. He was scared. He couldn't see anything and couldn't tell where the voice was coming from._

_"Why did you lie?" The voice asked again. This time the voice sounded closer. Dave started to panic. He just wanted to get out the room. He tried to stand up, but found that he was stuck to the ground._

_"Just stop it! Let me go!" Dave screamed. He tried to get up again, but failed._

_"You know you can't leave, David," the voice was closer. Dave swung his arms, ready to fight off whoever was taunting him._

_"Please…" Dave begged. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes. He just wanted to go. He wanted to be anywhere but that room._

_"No," the voice said menacingly in his ear and all of sudden it was impossible to breathe. Dave struggled and struggled as the voice kept saying that he would never leave._

"Dave!" Dave heard his name being shouted. He wanted to open his eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut. When he felt something grab onto his arms, he automatically fought back.

"David, wake up. Sweetie, it's Kurt. Just open your eyes and you'll be okay."

Dave's eyes opened when he realized it was his boyfriend. When his eyes and mind focused, the panicked and scared look on Kurt's face made him want to kill himself. He'd seen that expression so many times since they'd started dating. It hurt him to know that he had put it there.

"Shit! Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Dave said, sitting up so that his back was against the headboard. No matter how many times he had a nightmare in Kurt's presence, the same embarrassment always came afterwards.

Kurt shook his head and placed his hands on Dave's shoulders. "Don't you ever apologize for something you can't help, okay? I tell you this every time. I care for you and your issues are my issues."

Dave let his head fall back against the headboard. "Did I disturb anyone?"

"Not really. Dad and Carole were worried, but I told them I could handle it. Finn's still out, probably with Mercedes," Kurt answered.

"I don't even know how you put up me and my shit," Dave said. He pulled at his shirt to get some relief because his nightmares always made him sweat like a dog.

"What did I just say a few seconds ago?" Kurt asked as he got up to go to his dresser. He grabbed a shirt that was sitting on top of it and handed it to Dave.

"I know." He muttered his thanks as he pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and put on the fresh one that Kurt had handed to him. When the new shirt was on, Dave looked down at it and smirked. "Should I be concerned that you have one of Finn's shirts?" The shirt was a little snug on Dave, but fit nonetheless.

Kurt grinned. "No. It got mixed up with my clean clothes and I just haven't had the chance to give it back to him."

Dave nodded and patted a spot next to him on the bed. Kurt smiled and crawled into the bed with him. Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt wrapped his around Dave's stomach and rested his head on Dave's chest. When they were like this, it made Dave picture what they could be like in the future. He could see them lying like they currently were but in their own house. Dave knew that they were only seventeen, but he couldn't imagine his life without Kurt present in it. He wanted to be with him forever. Although he never asked if Kurt felt the same way, he prayed that he did.

"I love you, you know that?" Dave whispered to Kurt.

He felt Kurt nod his head against his chest. "Of course I know that and I love you too. So much."

Dave tightened his grip a little on Kurt in response. There were times when his love for Kurt became so overwhelming. Where it felt like he would die if the other boy left him to walk in the world alone. He needed Kurt like he never needed another human being before. He swore to himself that he would never do anything to fuck up what he had with Kurt. If he did, then he knew that he would and could never find someone like him again.

"So," Kurt started, "do you want to tell me about your nightmare? I'm all ears."

"I guess," Dave said reluctantly. He trusted Kurt with his life, but talking about his dreams made them more confusing. He could never figure out what they were about and he was afraid that Kurt could determine just how insane he was whenever he spoke of them. "Well, there was this voice and it belonged to a man. Um…he kept telling me that I lied, but I don't know what about. Then he told me that I could never leave. Shit, Kurt. I don't fucking know. It was confusing."

Kurt shushed him and rubbed his chest soothingly. "It's okay. I know how they are for you. It's fine."

Dave sighed in relief. Just thinking about his nightmare was making his head hurt. Trying to interpret it was making it worse.

"Just go back to sleep. It'll calm you down. I'll set my alarm so that in an hour you can go home," Kurt said, retrieving his phone from his pocket and setting the alarm. Once it was set, Kurt reached over and turned off the light and the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dave woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. He had left Kurt's house around nine in the evening and was in his bed by ten. Before he could even put his head to his pillow, his mother was in his room with a glass of water and two pain killers. His headache was gone by the time he left the Hummel household, but his mother thought it would be best to take two more before bed just to make sure.<p>

Kurt was picking him up for school, so with about twenty minutes to spare, he went downstairs to fix himself a bowl of cereal. When he got to the kitchen, his mother was standing at the sink washing the dishes and his father was at the table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. Once he fixed his breakfast, he sat down across from his father.

"Any plans for the weekend, David?" his father asked him.

"Kurt said something about movies tonight at his house. So I guess that's what I'll be doing. I was thinking of sleeping over depending on how late it gets," Dave answered.

"Well I guess that's fine," his dad said, after a moment of thinking. "Just call me or your mother if you're going to spend the night."

"And try not to stress today, honey. We don't want a repeat of yesterday," his mother added.

Dave rolled his eyes. "I promise, Mom. Kurt and I got into a small argument yesterday and…it's not going to happen today. Okay?"

His mother put a hand up in acknowledgement and turned off the sink faucet.

"I just worry about you. That's all," she said. She walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "So you and Kurt had an argument yesterday?"

"And that's my cue to go," Dave said and moved away from his mother to place his dirty dishes in the sink.

"David!" His mother scolded. His father was laughing.

"Mom, it was nothing to worry about," Dave said as a horn honked outside. "That's Kurt. I'm coming back home after school to grab some things. I'll see you later."

Once his parents said their goodbyes, Dave was out the door. He got into the passenger side and leaned over to kiss Kurt.

"What's so funny?" Kurt said when he noticed the grin on Dave's face.

"My nosy parents," Dave said.

Kurt shook his head and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the school.

* * *

><p>"Yes! The weekend is here!" Kurt said excitedly as he stood by Dave's locker. Everyone was dashing around the halls trying to get out of the building.<p>

"Finally," Dave said, shutting his locker. "Ready?"

"Why, of course," Kurt said. Dave smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and the two walked down the hall.

"Babe, we gotta stop by my house before we go to yours," Dave said. He opened the school door and motioned for Kurt to walk ahead of him.

"That's fine. After we stop by your house, we need to go to the store and get snacks and whatnot. Finn ate all of the ones Carole bought last weekend," Kurt said with humor in his voice.

"Of course he did." Dave laughed.

"Yeah and he won't touch any of them tonight. He's going out with Mercedes, remember? They'll probably be out late," Kurt said.

"And your parents?" Dave asked, with a gleam in his eye.

"Out all night," Kurt said with a knowing look and walked the rest of the way to his car with a sway to his hips.

"So we have baked chips, dip, soda and as a good boyfriend would, I'm allowing you to pick the movie that we watch tonight," Kurt said, smiling towards Dave.

"Really?" Dave said, genuinely shocked. Kurt always chose the movies they watched not that Dave cared. It was just something that happened.

"Yup," Kurt said with a nod. "But this won't happen all of the time."

Dave laughed. "Oh, I'm sure of it."

Dave went over to the entertainment center where all of the Hummel/Hudson's DVDs laid neatly in alphabetical order. He could hear Kurt shuffling in the kitchen, getting all of the snacks and drinks together. Kurt was also softly humming a tune that Dave didn't quite recognize but enjoyed nonetheless.

Dave finally spotted a movie that would be worth watching for the night. It was the latest horror film that had just come out on DVD. He eyed the back cover and frowned at the image of the daft victim being held against her will by the killer. He wasn't a big fan of horror movies because the violence and gore didn't appeal to him that much, but he knew that Kurt was always freaked out. A freaked out Kurt meant that he would latch on to him all night as a way to shield him from the horrors on screen. Of course it was a contrived choice, but he was a guy and his boyfriend was very hot.

"I picked out something scary," Dave said loud enough for Kurt to hear and Kurt made a noise of approval. Dave turned on the TV and popped in the movie. The main menu was on the screen by the time Kurt had walked into the living room with a tray full of snacks and drinks.

Kurt sat the tray on the coffee table and pulled it closer to the couch so they wouldn't have to reach far for the food. Dave sat down on the couch with the remote in hand and Kurt made himself comfortable at his boyfriend's side. Kurt latched onto Dave's right arm and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Since the movie is a scary one, you're going to have to protect me." Kurt grinned, holding on tighter to Dave.

Dave shrugged, enjoying the close contact, and pressed the 'play' button on the remote.

When the opening credits popped up, Kurt had concluded that it was one of Finn's movies that he most likely got out of a bargain bin. As the movie played, the two boys dutifully ate their snacks while thoroughly engrossed in the movie. By the middle of the film, Kurt was tucked carefully under Dave's hold. When a section got particularly scary, Dave would rub his hand soothingly along Kurt's shoulder.

Something changed as the movie went on. Dave could feel himself starting to sweat and everything around him was starting to feel foggy and hot. He tightened his grip on Kurt and tried to ignore the feeling. He just figured that the movie was scarier than he thought and it was just making him nervous. The scene of the helpless victim being restrained by the killer played out and Dave shifted in his chair and avoided contact with the screen. But it wasn't until the movie got a part where the masked killer was stabbing the hell out of his latest victim that he began to really freak out. His breathing became labored and the air in the room became thick. When Dave's grip got impossibly tight on Kurt's shoulder, the smaller boy looked up at his boyfriend warily.

"Dave?" Kurt asked. Dave's eyes were fixed on the screen as he tried to will whatever he was feeling away.

"Dave? Look at me," Kurt said, trying to get his boyfriend's attention.

"Turn off the movie," Dave said softly. Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" he asked.

"Please turn it off." Dave's voice was desperate and hoarse with fear.

Kurt grabbed the DVD remote off of the table and quickly hit the power button. The movie cut off and Kurt moved the snacks off the table and sat down on it so that he was directly in front of Dave.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" The concern in Kurt's voice was evident. He stroked his lithe hands through Dave's hair as if he was trying to coax him to open up.

Dave shook his head, avoiding eye contact. "I don't know. I just got freaked out."

Kurt frowned. "Then why did you pick a scary movie?"

"I don't know, Kurt!" Dave yelled, snapping his head up and giving Kurt a penetrating glare. He immediately regretted it.

"Don't you dare yell at me, David Karofsky," Kurt said with anger overshadowing his hurt. "I'm just trying to help you out."

Dave moved one hand to rub at his temples. He could feel another headache coming on and he knew it wouldn't be a pretty one.

"I just felt like I couldn't breathe," Dave said, deciding to relent. "It almost felt like I was living out one of my nightmares."

Kurt sighed and placed his head in his hands. Dave couldn't tell what his boyfriend was thinking and that was scaring him.

"Look, I know that you're tired of hearing about my stupid nightmares, but shit! I can't help them," Dave said in frustration.

Kurt looked up at him with his face set in a frown. "You think I'm annoyed with you? David, I'm _worried_about you. These nightmares are slowly taking over your life."

"I know where this is going. So just stop, okay? Let's just watch some TV," Dave said, turning away from his boyfriend to stare straight ahead. He knew Kurt was going to suggest him seeing a psychiatrist and he didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Dave, we need to talk about this. Why are you always trying to avoid your problems?" Kurt said, scooting closer to Dave.

"I'm not avoiding anything," Dave said, avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

"You nearly had a panic attack not even five minutes ago. Something is wrong." Kurt pressed again.

"Kurt…" Dave said in a warning tone.

Kurt scoffed and threw the remote in Dave's lap. "I'm going to bed," he told Dave.

"Kurt, it's not that serious," Dave said.

"When are you going to learn that I only have your best interests in mind?" Kurt said before walking upstairs.

Dave shook his head and turned on the TV.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry about last night." Dave listened to Kurt say over the phone as he lay in his bed. The desperate and sad sound in the boy's voice made Dave instantly regret being a complete asshole last night. Dave had left the HummelHudson residence a little after sunrise. He didn't even sleep in the same bed as Kurt – he crashed in the guest room. Since he didn't have his car, he decided to walk home. It didn't bother him at all. He needed the fresh air.

"I should be the one who's sorry. I was the dickhead, not you." Dave's tone was frank. He heard Kurt giggle on the other side of the line and that was nearly enough to make him feel less shitty than he did.

"It seems like all we've been saying is 'sorry.' I mean, it's getting kind of tiring," Kurt finally said, after a moment.

"I agree," Dave said, as he shifted on his bed to get more comfortable.

"How about I just support you and comfort you through your nightmares or whatever. We'll get through it together. I won't suggest any other kind of help," Kurt said. Dave didn't have to be a mind-reader to tell that Kurt was tired and Dave was quite relieved.

"Thank you, Kurt. Just know that I appreciate your intentions, but…" Dave trailed off.

"I know. You don't trust therapists or what they have to say. I still think one could help you, but I respect your decision to not seek one," Kurt said in understanding.

"I love you," Dave whispered in the phone. He didn't know why, but he just felt the need to say it.

He could hear Kurt produce a little sniffle. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed after Dave and Kurt's movie night incident. Although Dave still had his nightmares, they were starting to become rare. When Dave had gone a full week without having a nightmare, he nearly died from his joy. It was a relief for him to wake up and not be terrified of his own mind. He didn't know how long it would last, but for the moment he would enjoy feeling normal for a change.<p>

It was lunch time and Kurt and Dave were sitting at their semi-normal spot on the bleachers on the football field. They were eating a lunch that consisted of turkey and provolone cheese sandwiches and neatly sliced fruit.

Kurt sat cross legged and pressed closely to Dave's side. The boy playfully popped a piece of watermelon into Dave's mouth and giggled lightly when Dave kissed him with his mouth still full of the fruit.

"Mmm…sweet," Kurt said into the kiss.

"I'm always sweet," Dave said, his eyes fixated onto Kurt's blue ones.

Kurt laughed. "You? Always sweet? Yeah right. Sweetie when you're not making me swoon over how amazingly perfect you are, you're making me blush in mild embarrassment when you scratch in awkward places and make very undignified noises."

"Oh really?" Dave teased.

"Yes really." Kurt smiled, kissing him on his cheek. "But…I don't think I'd love you as much if you were any different."

"So…" Dave began as he took a bite of his sandwich, "you have anything planned for tonight?"

"I have homework. But it's just French and shouldn't take that long. It's a worksheet that a beginner could do," Kurt answered.

"Well if that's the case," Dave said, putting his sandwich down, "then you can come to dinner with me tonight."

Kurt stopped eating his fruit and smiled up at his boyfriend. "Like a date?" He sounded like he did when Dave had first asked him out and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, like a date," Dave said softly.

"Okay, but that means that you have to drop me off right after school so that I can do my work and get ready. No fooling around in your car," Kurt said seriously.

"Of course," Dave said as he did a mock salute. "We can save that for dessert." Dave winked and Kurt playfully slapped him on his arm.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kurt laughed.

"Make out with me before class starts?" Dave answered with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but granted Dave's wish anyway.

* * *

><p>"You look gorgeous tonight," Dave said to Kurt for probably the fifth time that night.<p>

They were seated in Breadstix in a booth towards the back. The restaurant wasn't crowded since it was in the middle of the week which was perfectly fine for Dave and Kurt. A quiet night out was all that they wanted.

"David Karofsky, are you trying to get something from me tonight?" Kurt asked from his seat across from Dave.

"Maybe I'm trying to get something into you tonight." Dave grinned wickedly.

"Oh my God! That was so tacky." Kurt laughed. "I hope I don't only get compliments from you when you want to get me all naked and debauched."

"Of course not. I just think that you look particularly beautiful tonight." Dave's voice was soft and shy as he said those last words. Sometime he could become so open around Kurt. It scared him. Never in his life did he imagine that he'd be so vulnerable around a person and be willing to tell his _boyfriend_that he looked gorgeous.

"Dave, you always know what to say," Kurt said, blushing.

A few seconds later their waitress was at their table taking their order. Dave expertly ordered for him and Kurt and smiled at the waitress as she walked away to put in their order.

The two boys talked about whatever came to their minds as they waited for their food. Dave liked it when their conversations had no purpose. Kurt would say some of the most random things that would have him choking on his water and Dave would do the same thing to Kurt. There was no talk about Dave's nightmares and no inhibitions. It was just the two of them joking and laughing with one another. When they were like that, Dave couldn't help to feel sorry for the people who didn't have what he had with Kurt.

About twenty minutes later their waitress brought their food over. She sat Dave's food in front of him and did the same for Kurt. Dave saw Kurt frown at his plate and look up at the waitress.

"Excuse me, but this isn't my food," Kurt said with politeness.

The waitress looked at his plate and crinkled her shaped eyebrows. "It's not?"

"No, it isn't." Kurt confirmed. The waitress looked confused for a second and was about to take the plate when someone from the table next to them interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I think you gave him my food and our waiter gave me his food," the stranger said. Dave studied the person's face. He was about their age, but looked like he was trying to prove something because his clothes looked like something that a normal teenager wouldn't bother to wear unless they were at a fancy dinner or a funeral. His hair was neatly gelled into place and his eyebrows were thick and shaped like triangles. He was good looking enough, but something about him threw Dave off.

Kurt leaned over a little to see the boy's plate and his eyes lit up.

"That is mine."

The waitress quickly switched the two plates and began to profusely apologize for the mix up. Kurt assured her that it was no problem and that it happened all of the time. Dave smiled at how nice his boyfriend was being.

"I promise I didn't touch the food or anything. It's safe," the boy said.

Kurt turned and looked at him. "It's fine. I believe you."

The boy stood up and walked over to their table and Dave frowned.

"Um…I couldn't help but notice that you're wearing a McKinley High jacket," the boy said, pointing to Dave's jacket.

"Yeah…" Dave said slowly, not getting his point.

"Well, I'm going to be starting there tomorrow and I was shocked to see someone who attends the school here," he explained.

"Oh really?" Kurt piped up. "That's cool. Where are you transferring from?"

"Dalton Academy. It's in Westerville. My family just moved to Lima over the weekend," the boy smiled. His teeth were annoyingly perfect.

"Dalton Academy? That's like one of the top private schools in the state. McKinley is like scum compared to that," Kurt commented. Dave didn't really like Kurt talking to the private school kid, but he knew that his boyfriend would never be rude and tell someone to go away.

"Yeah, but my dad got an awesome job here, so we moved and plus I really needed a change of scenery," the boy explained. "Oh and I'm Blaine by the way. I guess I should have introduced myself first."

Kurt shook his head. "It's no problem. I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend, David, but you can call him Dave."

Dave waved nonchalantly at Blaine and wished for him to go away. He didn't even know the guy and he could already tell that he wasn't going to like him.

"Boyfriend?" Blaine said with shock in his voice.

"That's not a problem is it?" Dave definitely didn't want some homophobe jock in their school hallways trying to make his and Kurt's life hell. No fucking way.

"Oh no! Um...I'm gay. So it's no problem," Blaine said, putting his hands up in surrender. "So, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will. It was nice meeting you Blaine," Kurt answered and Blaine walked back to his table.

"He seems nice," Kurt commented as he took a bite of his pasta.

"I guess…" Dave said, not really caring.

"We should show him around tomorrow when we see him. You know, so he won't feel so alone," Kurt suggested.

Dave sighed. "Really, Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt said, sensing Dave's discomfort.

"I don't like him," Dave told Kurt bluntly.

"How can you not like him?" Kurt's voice was quiet to avoid Blaine hearing their conversation. "You don't even know him. He could end up being the coolest guy you ever met…behind me of course."

"He just seems so fake and intrusive. I mean, who comes up to people and just starts talking?" Dave said. He was getting annoyed.

"Sweetie, our orders were mixed up and he recognized your coat for crying out loud." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Now we're showing him around tomorrow and if you don't agree, then don't expect any loving from me tonight."

Dave gave a sideways glance towards the table Blaine and his family were occupying. "You better be thankful that I love you and that you're sexy as hell."

"I'm completely thankful." Kurt grinned and continued eating his food.

* * *

><p>"So that's the teacher's lounge," Kurt said pointing to a closed door "and around this corner is the choir room where we have glee club."<p>

Dave was following closely behind as his boyfriend showed Blaine around the halls of McKinley High. Dave had driven himself and Kurt to school that morning and when the two had made their way to the front doors, they had seen Blaine looking like a lost puppy.

Kurt had given him a warm welcome, while Dave just gave a short wave to the boy, and offered to help him find his way around since they had arrived early. This annoyed Dave to no end, but he willed himself not to say anything. He didn't need for Kurt to be angry with him all day.

"You guys have glee club?" Blaine asked with obvious excitement in his voice.

"Yes we do," Kurt said with a smile, "and we're pretty good too. You sing?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I do. I was in my old school's a cappella group, the Warblers."

Dave snorted and Kurt shot him a quick glare and if Blaine heard him, he chose to ignore it and returned to talking to Kurt.

"So…is it too late to audition?" Blaine said with a grin on his face.

"Actually," Dave said, speaking for the first time since meeting Blaine that morning, "I think we have enough people at the moment. I mean it's hard getting a solo now and…"

"Dave!" Kurt scolded him and turned back to Blaine. "Of course it's not too late. We're always looking for new members. I mean we're great with thirteen people, but one more wouldn't hurt and plus I'm a stickler for even numbers." Kurt joked and Blaine laughed.

"Great!" Blaine exclaimed. "So do you think you could set something up for me?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Sure! We actually have rehearsal today, so how about you just join us and audition?"

Dave listened as Kurt and Blaine talked more about glee club and other things. He was silently willing for the conversation to end so that he could walk Kurt to his class and leave the new guy to his own devices. There had to be someone in the school who wouldn't find him a burden to them. He could probably rope Rachel into spending time with him. He was probably being irrational, but he just really didn't like they guy.

Dave did an imaginary fist pump when he heard Kurt bid Blaine farewell. _"Finally!"_he thought when Kurt turned towards him.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked as he linked arms with Dave. Dave grinned and led Kurt towards his first class for the day. Kurt leaned into Dave and waved at various people in the hallway. Dave heard him giggle when they passed Finn and Mercedes at Mercedes' locker. Dave briefly saw the two laughing with each other and thought he saw Finn caress the girl's cheek, but couldn't be sure because it happened so fast.

After turning a few corners, Dave and Kurt were at Kurt's class.

"Thanks for walking me," Kurt said and kissed Dave softly on the lips.

"Always," Dave said and leaned in to kiss Kurt again. He moved Kurt so that he was trapped against the wall and had his left arm over the boy's head as if to box him in.

Dave pressed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and went to town. Although they kissed in the hallways, it was rarely a full blown make out session that had Kurt whimpering and Dave ready rip off his boyfriend's clothes. Dave used the hand that wasn't boxing Kurt in and placed it on the boy's waist. He squeezed at the soft flesh of Kurt's side and pressed his body closer to Kurt's. He felt Kurt slump a bit at the new pressure and was sure that the smaller boy was going to rock forward when they were so rudely interrupted.

"PDA in the hallways?" Mercedes asked with a smug grin on her face.

Kurt blushed in embarrassment but made no move to break away from Dave. Dave held onto Kurt tighter, keeping him against the wall.

"I know you're not talking, Miss Jones," Dave said and it was Mercedes' turn to blush. She didn't say anything more to the couple and walked inside the classroom.

"Dave!" Kurt reprimanded.

"Oh come on. I was just joking," Dave said with a laugh.

Kurt shook his head and kissed his boyfriend once more before walking into the classroom.

* * *

><p>When the lunch bell sounded, Dave found himself walking towards the cafeteria. He had received a text from Kurt during his second period telling him to meet in the cafeteria today. Dave liked sitting with everyone else at lunch and he had a good time, but it was one of those days where Dave wanted to have Kurt all to himself. He knew that lunch in the cafeteria would have him dividing his time with Kurt with twelve other people.<p>

Dave entered the lunch room and maneuvered his way through the crowd of people to get the glee club's regular table in the corner of the room. When the table was in his sight, he had to work hard to calm his nerves. He could see Blaine sitting at the table, laughing and joking with his friends and worst of all, he was sitting in Dave's designated spot between Kurt and Quinn.

He guessed that Kurt could feel his presence because the boy turned around and waved Dave over to them. The jock rolled his eyes and walked over to the table. He eyed Blaine and tapped the new kid on the shoulder.

"You're in my seat," Dave said when Blaine turned his attention to him. Blaine gave him a look of confusion and looked at Kurt.

"Just sit right here, Dave," Kurt said, patting the spot on the other side of him. Dave felt Blaine's eyes on him as he sat down next to Kurt and inwardly scolded the new boy. Was he going to be part of their group now? He really hoped not.

"So," Kurt began, "Blaine was just telling us about how much he loves football. I told him that he should try to join the team."

Dave almost laughed at that. Blaine would get crushed on the field and probably wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"Oh really?" Dave commented, clearly not interested.

"I just like watching it, Kurt. I don't really see myself playing. Maybe a game of touch, but that's all." Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back at him.

"Awesome." Dave sounded bored and didn't care. He really didn't want to engage in any type of conversation with the kid. He just wanted him to go.

He was glad when the conversation was turned to Blaine auditioning for glee club. He felt Kurt's hand slip into his and that calmed him down a bit. He liked that Kurt could sense his uneasiness. He just hoped that he couldn't tell that it was because of Blaine. He'd rather save that drama for a later date.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked him quietly so that the others wouldn't overhear.

"I just thought we'd have lunch alone today," Dave confessed.

Kurt nodded. "Tomorrow, okay? I just didn't want Blaine to feel left out on his first day."

"Sometimes I think you're too good a person for me," Dave said after Kurt pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"What makes you think that?" Kurt asked, looking up at him.

Dave furrowed his brow, not really sure himself. Kurt gave him a weird look and was about to say something else when he was interrupted by Blaine tapping him on the shoulder. Kurt turned his attention to Blaine and listened to whatever he was saying. Dave shook his head, annoyed that Blaine had captured his boyfriend's attention. He wasn't sure why Blaine's presence bothered him, but he couldn't sit there listening to him talk any longer.

"Kurt, I'm leaving," Dave said, getting up from his seat. Kurt turned his attention from Blaine to see Dave walking away.

"Wait a minute," Dave turned around to see Kurt leaving the table and walking towards him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to chill in the library until the bell rings," Dave said simply. Kurt's blue eyes sparkled in concern.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you have a headache?" Kurt asked rubbing a hand up and down Dave's shoulder.

Truth be told, Dave could feel a headache wanting to breakthrough, but he wasn't going to worry Kurt with that. It'd probably go away in a few minutes. All he had to do was get out of the cafeteria because he knew if he stayed then the headache would attack full force.

"No…I'm fine. I'm just not feeling _this_today," Dave said, motioning in arms in circles to indicate to Kurt that he was speaking of the cafeteria.

"Well, can I help you?" Kurt was trying to get through to Dave's weird behavior and that touched him, but he could sense that Kurt wouldn't understand.

Dave glanced quickly over to the table where the gleeks and Blaine were sitting, laughing and talking like old friends. Yeah, he really needed to get out of there.

"It's nothing. I'll see you at glee club." And with that Dave was gone. When he was out of the cafeteria and around the corner, it occurred to him that Kurt didn't even follow him. He wasn't sure how he should feel about that.

* * *

><p>Glee club seemed to drag on longer than usual that afternoon and he could only blame Blaine for that. Blaine had successfully auditioned for the club and everyone welcomed him with open arms. As much as he couldn't stand the guy, he had to admit that he had a good voice. However, he just about knocked over an empty chair when he heard Kurt start to gush over various solos that Blaine could sing.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt said excitedly as he jumped from his seat next to Dave. Blaine turned away from his conversation with Rachel and smiled brightly towards the excited boy.

"Yes," Blaine said, giving Kurt a look that Dave deemed borderline flirtatious.

"I think you should sing _Teenage Dream_. I know it's sung by a girl, but I sing songs by girls all of the time. I think you'll sound fantastic!" Kurt gushed.

"Really?" Blaine said in shock and Kurt vigorously nodded his head.

Mr. Schuester had obviously overheard the exchange because he made the suggestion that Blaine could sing the song now and that the rest of the club would provide back up for him. Dave definitely didn't want to do back up for him.

The band started and Blaine's voice came in strong on the opening lyrics. He was dancing and jumping around the choir room as he belted out the song. Towards the middle of the song, just before the big crescendo, Blaine moved over to where Kurt was and started catering his performance to the boy. When he wailed out the word "yeah", getting on his knees and putting his all into the song, Dave was sure that Kurt was blushing. That reaction was supposed to be saved for Dave only. When he dedicated performances to Kurt, he drowned in the pleasure of Kurt's blushes and shy glances. When Blaine brushed his hand on Kurt's shoulder at the last notes of the song, Dave walked over to where Kurt was and wrapped a protective arm over his shoulders. If the asshole touched Kurt again, then he was sure that he would punch the idiot into the ground.

When the song finished, Blaine was bestowed with a round of applause from the group. He bowed and took a seat in the front row.

"You were amazing, Blaine! Wasn't he amazing, Dave?" Kurt looked at Dave expectantly.

"He was okay," Dave answered truthfully with boredom in his voice. Kurt made a "pshh" noise and turned back to Blaine, giving the boy more praise.

"Thank you all so much!" Blaine said gratefully. "I think I'm going to really like it here."

_"And I'm going to hate having you here."_Dave thought bitterly to himself. He tightened his grip on Kurt. It was going to be a long rest of the school year.

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning and Dave had woken up with a terrible headache. He figured that it was from the night before when he went to bed stressed and angry because Blaine had been invited, by Kurt, to coffee with him, Finn and Mercedes. He wasn't happy.<p>

He had to listen to Blaine tell tales of his life in private school and how things were so different there. He also had to listen to basically how perfect Blaine's life was and talk about his influential parents and their influential friends. Kurt had tried to include him into the conversations numerous times, but Dave wasn't having any of it. He just sipped his lavender herbal tea and nodded when he felt it to be appropriate.

So now he was suffering from the consequences of being around Blaine. He knew that it was bad to focus all of his energy on hating someone so much, but Blaine made it super difficult for him. The way he spoke, the way he captured his captured Kurt's attention and just the way he was only at McKinley for only two days and had everyone wrapped around his fingers made him rage.

"Fuck!" he growled into his pillow. His head hurt so much that he couldn't even open his eyes and because he knew that sun would probably kill him. He wished that Kurt was there to make him feel better.

He tried to get up to get some medicine from his bathroom cabinet, but failed when the pain forced him to lie back down. He was getting nauseous and knew that today wasn't going to be a great day.

"Mom!" Dave yelled when some of the nausea feeling went away. The sound of his own voice sounded like a rock concert to him.

He silently prayed his mother to have heard him the first time. He wasn't sure if he could take the sound of his voice calling for her again.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Dave's mother said as she sat down on his bed. His eyes were still closed and he just rubbed his head and she sighed when she figured it out.

"I'm making you an appointment," his mother said as she went to his bathroom to retrieve some pain pills.

"No," Dave said with a groan.

"Not for a psychiatrist. I just want you to go to your physician and get a prescription for some medicine that's specific for your type of headaches," his mother said, handing him a glass of water and the pills.

"Do I have to?" he asked, lifting himself up enough so that he could swallow the pills.

"We're not discussing this. I'll make it for sometime next week. We need to get this taken care of," she said, watching him closely. He moved so that he was lying back down. He sighed when his head hit the soft pillow.

"Fine. I'll go, but just for some medicine. I can't take it anymore," Dave said.

"Do you think you can go to school today?" she asked, placing a soothing hand on his forehead.

"No," he answered softly. He sounded pathetic, but he didn't care. It felt like he was dying.

He smiled when his mother granted him permission to stay home for the day, but with strict rule of no television. He didn't argue because he didn't think he could take looking at the bright screen of the TV. When his mother left, he managed to send a text to Kurt letting him know what was happening for the day.

Kurt texted him back a few minutes later and he could practically hear the concern through the message. He typed a quick response back and settled back into his bed and fell asleep.

The next thing Dave knew, he was waking up for the second time that day. He glanced at the clock and saw that school was just letting out. He picked up his phone from the bed side table and saw that he had a few text messages – all from Kurt.

_I hope you're feeling better._

_I missed you today at lunch 3_

_I'm coming over right after school. So be up! _

Just as he read the last message he heard the doorbell ring. He heard the door open and listened to the muffled sounds of his mother and Kurt greeting each other. From their tones, he could tell that Kurt was complimenting his mother on her outfit and he could picture his mother blushing and graciously thanking him. Moments later he heard the soft pad of Kurt's footsteps making their upstairs and into his room. Kurt politely knocked and then walked in, not waiting for an answer.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Kurt said automatically when he walked into the room.

"I'm doing better. I just needed to sleep it off," Dave answered and sighed happily when Kurt sat himself on his bed and snuggled up against him.

"It was strange not having you around today. Blaine asked about you," Kurt said, moving a hand under Dave's shirt so that it could rest his belly.

"That creeper asked about me?" Dave snorted.

"Blaine is not a creeper," Kurt said. "He was really concerned."

"Right. I bet he was glad that I was gone for today, so that he could make a move on you," Dave commented.

Kurt laughed at Dave's ridiculousness. "Okay, well if that's the case then he wouldn't have invited you to come to his house tomorrow with the rest of the glee club for a party."

"He just wants to get on my good side so that he'll pretend that he's my friend and then bam! Try to hit that cute little ass of yours at any chance he gets," Dave explained and Kurt cracked up in giggles.

"You have such an overactive imagination at times, you know that?" Kurt said, rubbing his hand up and down Dave's stomach.

"So I've been told, numerous times," Dave said.

The two grew silent at that moment and Dave listened as Kurt hummed a random melody. It was peaceful.

"I know that you don't like Blaine and I think he knows too, but is just too nice to say anything," Kurt said after a while.

"Well, it's good he's aware," Dave said.

The jock could sense Kurt rolling his eyes. "Just know that I'd never let anyone come between what we have – at least not on purpose. So if that's what you're worried about, then you can stop right now."

"Kurt –" Dave started but was cut off.

"Just try to tolerate him, okay? Come to the party tomorrow and try to like him. He's really fun and all he's trying to do is fit in and make friends," Kurt pleaded softly.

"Ugh, you know I can't say no to you." Dave sighed.

"I know." Kurt grinned. "So you'll do it, for me?"

Dave nodded. "I'll do it. I'll do anything for you."

Kurt reached up and kissed Dave on his lips. "Thank you. We're going to have fun. I promise."

Dave nodded once more and Kurt kissed him again. He had a feeling that 'fun' wasn't going to be on the agenda at all.

* * *

><p>It was around eight o'clock at night when Kurt and Dave pulled up to the Andersons' residence. It was a nice neighborhood and an even nicer house. From the outside, Dave wondered why Blaine's parents would trust him to have a party with a bunch of rowdy teenagers. Just from being around Blaine, alone, he figured that the boy's parents would prefer cocktail parties rather than house parties.<p>

Kurt turned off the engine of his car and relaxed a bit against the seat and turned towards Dave.

"Sweetie, remember what I said, okay? Just have some fun," Kurt said while reaching over the center console and grasping Dave's hand in his.

"I'll try," Dave answered honestly and squeezed Kurt's hand before letting go. The two of them got out of the car and made their way up the long path to the front door.

As they were walking, they saw that they were the last ones to arrive since Blaine's driveway was already filled up with cars. When they got to the door Kurt took the duty of ringing the doorbell. It wasn't until the second ring that Blaine answered.

"Hey guys!" Blaine was already enthusiastic and a little bit drunk. Dave discreetly rolled his eyes at him. He would have never guessed that someone as dapper and put together as Blaine would let all of that go for a few drinks.

"Thanks again for inviting us," Kurt said graciously as Blaine stepped aside to let them in.

"No problem at all." Blaine shrugged. He looked Kurt once over and smiled. "You're looking good tonight."

Kurt gave Blaine big smile and Dave's face set in a frown because Kurt only saved that smile for him. "Thank you. It's just something I put together. Nothing special."

Dave knew that was a lie. Kurt would spend hours trying to find the perfect outfit and tonight was no different. Dave was pretty sure that the boy tried on about 50 outfits before finally deciding on the black skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places and the white dress shirt with a black vest over the top. Kurt did look damn good, but only Dave was allowed to acknowledge that.

"Well, it looks great," Blaine said softly. To Dave, it looked like he was getting lost in his own inappropriate thoughts of his boyfriend and that made Dave really uncomfortable. So Dave cleared his throat as a way to stop Blaine from eyeing his boyfriend.

"So where's the party?" Dave asked with annoyance in his voice and grabbed Kurt's hand in an act of possession. If this was what he had to look forward to the entire night, Blaine blatantly eying his boyfriend, then he wasn't even going to pretend to be interested. Even for Kurt's sake.

Blaine snapped his head towards Dave and grinned. "Oh, it's in the basement. I'll lead the way."

Dave and Kurt followed Blaine as he led them down a long hallway, with Dave's hand on the small of Kurt's back the entire time. As they walked, Blaine was explaining what each door led to. Soon the boy had led the couple through a door and down some stairs that led to the basement.

The music was loud and Dave could feel the vibrations of the bass thump through his chest. Dave looked around to see that the party was in full mode. Santana and Brittany were dancing with each other, but one could call it sex standing up. Finn and Mercedes were standing close together against the back wall with drinks in their hands, speaking in whispers to one another. The rest of the club was laughing and dancing and having a good time.

Kurt turned and smiled at Dave before walking over to where Tina and Rachel and were sitting. Dave watched as he sat down and began speaking with the two girls. Dave was set to join his boyfriend and his friends when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Blaine standing behind him, sipping on a wine cooler with a bemused look on his face.

"What?" Dave glared at the boy.

"It's nothing really…" Blaine started, taking a huge swallow of his wine cooler, "it's just I didn't think I would see you here tonight."

"Really? Why is that?" Dave asked, crossing his arms against his broad chest.

"You just don't seem like the type to want to hang around a bunch of people. You seem like the type of guy who likes isolation," Blaine said, shrugging.

"You don't know shit about me, so don't pretend like you do," Dave said in a low voice.

"I'm not pretending." And with that, Blaine was gone and was making his way over to the bar for another drink, Dave presumed. Dave could have let their conversation drop there, but he was irritated and felt the need to pick a fight that didn't need to be picked.

"What are you getting at, Anderson?" Dave said.

Blaine arched an eyebrow in confusion, but Dave could tell that there was something more beneath it. "I'm not getting at anything, Dave. It's just an observation."

"Well, stop worrying about me and while you're at it, stop worrying about Kurt and leave him alone," Dave said, stepping closer to the boy.

"Kurt and I are friends. I don't leave friends alone," Blaine said with a smug look on his face.

Dave clenched his fist together in hopes of keeping them from meeting Blaine's face. "Well Kurt is my boyfriend and I'm telling you to leave him alone. If you don't…well, my fist will probably like your face."

Blaine smiled, not showing any sign of being frightened by Dave's threat. "I don't know why you feel so threatened by me. I'm just being me."

"Oh, don't even act like you don't know why." Dave scoffed. He could feel his anger rising and he knew that if he didn't walk away now, then there were going to be some fist flying.

Blaine shrugged. "If you'd excuse me, I have some guests to tend to. The beer is behind the bar in the refrigerator. That seems like your style."

Dave hit his fist against the wood of the bar as Blaine walked away. The sound was, thankfully, muffled by the noise of the music playing. Blaine knew that Dave was onto him and the little sneak was acting nonchalant about the whole thing. He had to get Kurt to see just what he was seeing. He knew that it would be difficult because his boyfriend tended to see the good in everyone even when they are clearly doing wrong.

Dave moved behind the bar and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can of beer.  
>Even though it was tainted as Blaine's stash, he didn't care. He needed to feel something other than what he was feeling now. He couldn't believe how easily Blaine could get to him. He didn't even know the guy for a week and he already wanted to kill him. He chugged down the beer and immediately went to get another one. He opened up the new can and took a big sip out of that.<p>

He angrily watched as Kurt chatted easily with Blaine. It wasn't easy for him to witness another guy flirting with his boyfriend. It especially wasn't easy watching Kurt take everything Blaine was giving him and not caring that the guy was basically trying to get to a 'more than friends' level relationship. Blaine had no fucking shame and that pissed Dave off immensely.

He was nearly finished his third one when he saw Kurt excuse himself of his conversation with Blaine and walked over towards him. He swallowed the last drop and crumpled the can in his hand. He watched Kurt eye him cautiously as he tossed the can into a nearby trashcan.

"Before you ask, I'm okay," Dave said, his speech slurred. He'd be the first to admit that he was a lightweight when it came to drinking. He should have stopped at his first one, but his emotions were dictating all of his actions at the moment.

"You don't look it," Kurt's said in a frank tone, patting Dave's chest affectionately.

Dave briskly moved away from Kurt's touch, ignoring the look of slight hurt on the boy's face. He made his way back around the bar and grabbed another beer.

"I think you should stop," he heard Kurt suggest, but he just popped the tab open and started drinking.

"I feel fucking great, Kurt!" Dave said, raising his voice a little. It only caught the attention of Santana, who looked at them briefly before turning her attention back to Brittany.

"Dave…" Kurt said in a low, reprimanding voice. "You're drunk."

Dave swayed a bit as he stepped closer towards Kurt. "False. That is so…fucking…false."

Kurt looked at him, worried. "Come on, sweetie. Just stop."

Dave took another swig. "I said that I was fine, so just go hang out with your new BFF and leave me alone." He pushed past the boy and headed for the stairs.

"What's going on with you? Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked as he followed Dave.

Dave shut his eyes. It seemed like whenever he and Kurt fought, the threat of a headache popped up. "Just…don't. Not right now, Kurt. Just let me drink my beer and you go hang out do whatever the hell you do with…whoever."

"Dave…you promised that you would try to have fun. You promised _me_," Kurt said, laying a hand on his chest.

Dave snorted and continued to drink his beer. "I know I did, but _Bland_over there ruined it. So there you fucking go. Fun ruined."

Kurt turned his head slight to look at Blaine, who was doing some drunken vocal runs with Rachel.

"What did he do?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Dave rolled his eyes.

"Yes it does. Tell me," Kurt demanded.

"Drop it, Kurt."

Kurt puffed out a huge breath of air in frustration. He didn't say anymore, probably thinking that he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him, so just gave up. Kurt seemed like he was ready to walk away from Dave, when Blaine decided to invite himself into their conversation.

"Is everything okay here?" Blaine asked, putting a seemingly comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. Dave wasn't going to sit there and let another guy touch what was his so he smacked Blaine's hand away from Kurt.

"David!" Kurt yelled in shock. He turned to apologize to Blaine, but the boy just waved it off.

"It's fine, Kurt," Blaine said, eyeing Dave. "He's just had a bit too much to drink."

"I agree," Kurt said, glaring at Dave who showed no sign of remorse.

"I don't remember anyone asking for your opinion!" Dave shouted, turning to Blaine. By this time everyone had their attention on the threesome and wondering if they should step in or not.

"Whoa! Dave, calm down," Blaine said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Look, I know that this is your house, but I will not hesitate to punch your fucking face in. Now leave me and my boyfriend alone." Dave's words earned gasps from all around the room, including one from Kurt.

"You're so delusional." Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"You better watch it," Dave said, balling up his fist. He could almost taste the victory of seeing Blaine sprawled out on the floor from his impending hit.

Blaine sighed and turned towards Kurt. "I think you should take Dave home. I mean, he clearly doesn't know how to act in public."

Kurt blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry about this, Blaine. I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

"What do you mean you're going to make it up to him later? Are you fucking with me or something?" Dave cut in. He may have been a little tipsy, but he was still alert and he wasn't amused.

"Calm down," Kurt said, through gritted teeth. Blaine smiled in a way that seemed like he was mocking him and Kurt gave him a half hug before grabbing Dave and walking up the basement steps.

When they were out of the house, Dave pulled away from Kurt roughly, nearly sending the boy toppling over on the cement driveway.

"Shit! I'm sorry," Dave said, gripping onto the boy's waist to keep him from falling.

Now it was Kurt's turn to pull away. Dave felt like he could die.

"What the hell was all of that about?" Kurt yelled, getting close to Dave's face.

"It was that fucker's fault," Dave answered quickly, walking away and down the path to Kurt's car. "He can't keep his fucking mouth shut."

"Please! He was being nothing but nice to you, David! He invited you…us into his home and you treat him like shit!" Kurt was angry and loud. "All you had to do was be nice. That's all you had to do, but no. You get drunk and say rude things to him? I don't get it."

"Who fucking cares? I should be the only person who matters in this situation," Dave said, waving his hands in the air like a mad man.

"You're being selfish and you know it," Kurt said, ignoring his words.

Dave shook his head and screamed into the night sky in utter frustration. Why was this happening?

"Dave! You're acting crazy right now!" Kurt shouted over top of Dave's screams.

Dave froze and spun around to face Kurt. The two were standing a good distance from each other and tension was thick between the both of them.

"How dare you call me crazy?" Dave said in a low voice that made Kurt take a step back, furthering the distance between them. Dave knew that when Kurt stepped away it meant that he was scared. He hated making Kurt scared of him, but he was mad and all of his morals were going out of the window.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get it together," Kurt said, crossing his arms.

Dave stepped closer to Kurt. "I don't need to get shit together, Kurt. What I need is for you stop hanging around that idiot!"

"Blaine is not an idiot, Dave! He's my friend. Why is that so hard for you to accept?" Kurt asked. The anger in his voice was evident.

"My God, Kurt! Are you that stupid? Can't you tell that he wants to be more than your friend? He's stealing you away from me right under your nose and you don't even notice because you're so blinded by his douchey charm," Dave was angry and his head was starting to hurt.

Kurt scoffed at those words. "Blaine is doing no such thing. I told you that."

Dave refused to acknowledge what Kurt just said and continued his ranting. "Fuck! You're my boyfriend Kurt and I love you. I fight to be with you everyday and when that loser is around it's like none of that matters." Dave needed to stop because he now felt the overwhelming need to cry and he couldn't let Kurt see him like that.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief and stepped closer towards Dave. "Of course that all matters to me. You matter to me."

"Then stop hanging around Blaine," Dave said easily and waited patiently for Kurt's response.

"That's not fair," Kurt said with his face set in a glare.

"Th-that's not fair?" Dave started in mock shock, "Well it's not fair that I get to watch another guy try to get into your pants. It's not fair that I get to watch another guy make you laugh and make you smile that beautiful smile of yours. It's _not fair_ that I get to see you _be normal_in another guy's presence!" Dave was shouting and he didn't care. He was so fucking angry with Kurt for being so oblivious and it was making his emotions spiral out of control.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "I love _you_! David Karofsky, I love you and no one else! Get that through your head, please!"

Dave couldn't handle it anymore, even with Kurt shouting his love to him. He gave Kurt one last look of hurt and confusion and walked away.

"David!" Kurt yelled after him, but he ignored it and kept walking. "Fine! Call me when you get the jealousy stick out of your ass!"

* * *

><p><em>"Get me the fuck out of here!" Dave shouted at someone. The face wasn't clear, but he could tell that it was man and that he was sitting in a small room.<em>

_"David, you know we can't do that," the voice said firmly._

_"I didn't do anything wrong!" He kept repeating those words until he was cut off by the same voice._

_"That's not true, David," the voice said. "This is your life now. There's nothing that you can do to change it."_

_"Let me leave, please!" Dave pleaded, banging his hands harshly against his seat. He shouted those words over and over again until his voice was too hoarse to shout anymore._

Dave woke up with a scream caught in his throat. His room was pitch black, indicating that it was still nighttime. He leaned over to the side of his bed, gagging as if he was going to vomit. He didn't even care that there was no waste basket by his bed and that if he threw up then it would stay there. He had a headache that was killing him. He was starting to wish that he'd got a prescription for his headaches sooner because he was sure that if his dreams didn't kill him first, then his headaches would.

Luckily, nothing was threatening to come up and he sighed in relief. He fell back against his pillow, placing an arm over his eyes. Usually he would call Kurt when his nightmares would occur in the middle of the night. Kurt always wanted to immediately know what was happening, but he knew that he would be a complete dummy if he did so now. Ever since his big blowout with Kurt at Blaine's party, they had been ignoring each other. Granted it had only been a few days, but it felt like a lifetime to Dave. Usually one of them would have given in and apologized the next day, but both were too stubborn this time around. Something had changed after their fight and he wasn't sure what it was. Dave wanted nothing but to have Kurt in his arms, but it wouldn't be easy.

Once Dave had got home that night, taking a cab because Kurt had left his sorry ass in Blaine's driveway and he was too ashamed to ask one of his glee club friends for a ride, he went to sleep and slept off his buzz. He was lucky that his parents had already turned in for the night because he wasn't sure he'd be able to explain why he smelled of beer and looked like hell.

Dave peeked at the alarm clock on his bedside table and saw that he had about four hours left of sleep before he had to be up for the school day. Mondays sucked enough for him and it was going to suck even harder because he wasn't going to have Kurt by his side. He decided in that moment that when he walked in that school building that he was going to swallow his pride and beg for Kurt's forgiveness. He refused to let some new guy come in and ruin what he worked hard for. Kurt was everything to him. Dave knew that Kurt was the man that he was going to marry and grow old with and nothing was going to change that.

He just hoped that Kurt would agree.

"Dave, you better fix whatever you broke," Finn said, accosting him as he walked into school that morning.

"Dude," Dave started, immediately know what Finn was referring to. "I'm going to handle it. Kurt and I just had a misunderstanding, that's all."

"Well…you better because it's been a bummer all weekend listening to Kurt cry and trying to keep Burt from using his shotgun on you for hurting his son," Finn said with a little laugh.

Dave leaned his head back and let out a sigh. He didn't mean to make Kurt so upset. His emotions were just all over the place. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Finn grinned and patted Dave on the shoulder. "I think so. I mean, if I know my brother like I think I do, it's easy to see that he loves you. No matter what. You'll both get over whatever happened. And…if you hurry, I think you can catch him in the choir room before class starts. He said something about going there."

"Thank you!" Dave said excitedly. "I promise to make things right."

Dave left Finn and practically ran to the choir room. Kurt was probably singing out his feelings or whatever. He always said that if you couldn't speak your emotions then singing them was the next best thing. Maybe the singing would calm him down enough to actually want to speak to Dave. Going the entire of weekend of not talking to Kurt was torture for the jock. He didn't even know what on earth he was thinking for being so stubborn and obtuse. He had to fix it. He just had to.

When he turned the corner to the choir room, something told Dave to slow down. It was a strange feeling because he was, indeed, anxious to see Kurt. He reached the doors and peaked through windows. He wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him, but what he saw seemed as real as anything he had ever seen before.

He could see Kurt in the room, like Finn had said, but he wasn't alone. He was speaking with Blaine. Dave wanted to burst through the doors and tell Blaine to step off, but again, something held him back. After a minute or so of waiting for Kurt and Blaine to be finished, he grew impatient. He looked down briefly to grab the door handle and when he looked back up and was ready to open the door, he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut.

Kurt and Blaine were kissing. They were fucking kissing and Dave was sure that he was going to die right there in the hallway. He was crushed. He couldn't believe that Kurt was doing the one thing that he thought he'd never have to worry about.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Dave yelled at the two boys. He watched as Kurt pushed Blaine away from him and wipe at his mouth.

"Dave, I _swear_that it isn't what it looks like. Blaine kissed me," Kurt quickly explained. He walked up to Dave and grabbed onto the boy's shoulders and looked pleadingly into his eyes. Kurt's eyes were begging Dave to believe him and he was ready to, but he couldn't.

Dave schooled his features and shrugged off Kurt's hands. "I don't care! So don't even try to explain. And you!" he said, turning to Blaine. "I knew it since I met you that were nothing but full of shit!"

Blaine didn't even say anything in response and Dave was happy with that. He probably would have tried to kill him if the bastard dared to open his mouth.

"Dave, please. You have to believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you like this. I swear!" Kurt was full on crying and Dave wanted to wipe away the tears and hug the boy and never let him go. A crying Kurt was his kryptonite.

Dave bowed his head and focused his vision on the ground. He knew that Kurt wouldn't cheat on him. He knew that it was all Blaine's fault and that Kurt was too naïve to see what Blaine really wanted. But it didn't change what happened. Kurt and Blaine still kissed and no matter the circumstances, it still hurt.

"I believe you, Kurt," Dave said after a few moments of silence. He heard Kurt breathe out sigh of relief and a whispered "thank you." He looked up to see Blaine running a hand nervously over his gelled hair. Dave could tell that the boy was wondering if he would leave the room scar-free or not. "I just need to get out of here."

And before anyone could say anything to stop him, Dave was out the door and running. He ignored the looks of confusion coming from the hall monitors and just ran.

* * *

><p><em>"I miss him!" Dave sobbed. He was sitting in a beat-down chair across from an unidentified man and everything felt claustrophobic and hot.<em>

_"But you're the reason he's gone, right?" the man asked and Dave frantically shook his head._

_"No, I'm not," Dave answered, wiping away at his eyes. He was rocking back in forth in his chair, squeezing his hands together in an attempt to will away the invisible pain he was feeling._

_"That's not true, right?" the man asked._

_Dave covered his face with his hand and let out a broken sob. "I didn't mean to."_

"What the hell?" Dave said. His nightmares were getting weirder and harder to understand. He just wished they would go away. They were nothing but a burden and made his already crazy life nearly unbearable. He did a quick check of his surroundings and realized that he was just dreaming again. He had somehow made his way back home and fallen asleep on the couch. He had been asleep only for a couple of hours, for the clock had shown that it was still morning.

His head snapped towards the hallway that led to the kitchen when he heard the sound of humming. He started to panic because he was pretty sure that his mom would freak out that he was skipping school and being grounded would surely suck. There was no point in hiding because his car was parked out front and his mom saw him leave in that morning.

He walked to the kitchen and he couldn't help but smile a little as he watched his mother make an early lunch for herself. His mother must have felt his presence because she turned around and, surprisingly, smiled at him before going back to the task of fixing her lunch.

"Um…I'm sorry that I'm home. I did go to school, but something happened…and well now I'm here," Dave explained, hoping that would suffice.

"It's okay, honey," she said calmly. "I know you've been having a rough time lately. Just don't do it again."

"Of course." Dave nodded, even though his mother couldn't see him. He watched his mother for a few more seconds before turning around and walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

Even though he wasn't as stressed as before, there were the all too familiar signs of a headache in the midst. He figured that it was best that he take a pain killer and yet another nap. He went to his bathroom and grabbed the pill bottle from the cabinet and dumped three pills in his hand. They were simple ibuprofens, so having more than the recommended amount wouldn't hurt him. After he swallowed the pills, he climbed into his bed. Before he knew it, he was out like a light.

Some time later, Dave awoke to the sound of a knock on his bedroom door. The person knocked again and then opened the door. It was his mother.

"Dave, sweetie?" his mother said. "Someone's here to see you."

"Ugh, Mom, I don't want to see anyone right now. Just tell them to go away," Dave mumbled into his pillow. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die and he didn't want anyone to stop it.

"It's Kurt," she offered, as if maybe that would help. Why was Kurt here? He looked over at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was a quarter after three. School was out and of course the boy's first stop of the afternoon would be to see Dave, even after all the shit that happened earlier. Kurt was the last person that he wanted to see. The image of him kissing Blaine was still ingrained in his mind. Yes, he knew the truth, but it didn't make it any less horrible.

Dave shrugged, allowing his mother to interpret what the action meant because he didn't even know for himself.

He got his answer when he saw Kurt creep timidly from behind the doorway. Dave eyed his boyfriend, watching as the boy shifted in nervousness under his stare. He could tell that Kurt was doubting his presence in his home. He always wore his emotions clearly on his face.

"You can come in, you know," Dave finally said. Kurt gave him a tight, fake smile and slowly walked towards the couch that Dave was resting on.

"Um… your mom told me to tell you that she would be out for awhile running errands and such. And that your dad is working late," Kurt said, biting his bottom lip.

"Okay…" Dave said. His mom was very intuitive and he knew that she knew something was wrong between the two of them. He supposed it was her way of helping the situation.

"Yeah…it took me a while to muster up the courage to come here," Kurt said, sitting in the chair by his desk, placing his belongings carefully on the floor. Dave stayed seated on his bed, making no effort to move closer to the boy. It was weird for him to see so much distance between the two of them. It didn't seem right.

Dave shrugged. "Well you're here now. So…what's up?"

"I'm sorry?" Kurt said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Look, I told you that I believed you. You don't have to apologize anymore." His voice sounded tired, like he didn't even want to make any effort with Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "I know you, Dave. When something bad happens and you ignore it instead of dealing with it, you get even angrier and upset. I know that the thought of seeing my face is disgusting you right now, but I guess I just came over here to make sure that you didn't do anything drastic."

Dave's eyes went wide in shock, not believing that Kurt would actually think he would even go the level of considering hurting himself. "First of all, I could never be disgusted with seeing you and second of all, I'm not going to off myself."

Kurt studied the boy in front of him for a bit, making Dave nervous. The intense blue of his eyes always seemed to know more than what they were showing.

"Good. I was just making sure." Kurt nodded. "So…um…I guess I should go now."

Dave watched silently as Kurt gathered his belongings, hooking the strap of his bag on his shoulders and tucking his books carefully under his am. Kurt had a way of making even the most mundane of tasks look graceful. He noticed the way Kurt hesitated, fidgeting slightly with the strap of bag.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt started softly and Dave sighed, frustrated. "Just let me say this, okay? I'm sorry that you ever thought that I cared for Blaine more than I care for you. That could never happen. I love you. You're everything to me and I hope we can get past this so that you can continue being everything to me. So…yeah."

Dave sat on his bed shocked. He knew that Kurt loved and cared for him, but hearing him saying that even after everything made everything slightly better. He needed to be reassured of those things.

"I just worried that you were going to let Blaine ruin what we have. What I…we've worked so hard for," Dave confessed and apparently that was enough to start the waterworks on Kurt's part.

"Oh Dave…" Kurt said, removing his bag from his shoulder and placing it back on the floor. "No one could ever ruin us. Do you understand me?"

By this time Kurt was on the bed with Dave with his hands resting on either side of his facing, as if to force him to look into his eyes. Dave instinctively leaned into the touch, reveling in the sensation of Kurt's soft hands on his face.

"You promise me?" Dave asked. He knew that he sounded overly emotional, but none of that mattered. When it came to Kurt, he could let a lot of things slide.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kissed to Dave's lips. "I promise you. I love you and can promise you that will never change. Even after we graduate and leave this god forsaken town and live out our fabulous lives in New York, I will still love you. I'm going to love you forever."

Kurt's voice was soft and loving as he spoke those words and Dave felt like he could drown in the love that Kurt was pouring out. Before he and Kurt got together, he dreamed of having Kurt saying that he loved him with the intensity that he just had. Kurt told him that he loved him all of the time, but there was something different about it. There was nothing false about it, Dave was sure of that. It just seemed different.

"I'm going to love you forever and no one or nothing is going to change that. I'll stop hanging around Blaine if that's what's it going to take. You are more important to me."

Dave was crying and he didn't care. The passion of the moment was powerful and all of his emotions were free to let loose. "God…I love you so much," Dave managed to say through his tears. He took his hands and wrapped them tightly around Kurt's waist, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend's soft lips with as much passion and love as he could muster.

Dave pressed his tongue against Kurt's lips, only needing to wait a brief second for Kurt to part his lips and let Dave in. They kissed like that for awhile, enjoying the sensation of their tongues brushing against each other. When Kurt moved his arms to wrap them securely around Dave's neck, the bigger boy moaned. The feeling of Kurt's soft hands caressing the nape of his neck was nearly enough to throw Kurt on the bed and have his way with him.

"Too much, babe," Dave said as he broke away from their kiss. Kurt hands were still playing with his neck in the way he liked. "We need to take this slow."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, kissing Dave softly. "We can take it as slow as you want."

Some time after their foreplay of kissing and teasing each other, they made love. It was sweet, passionate, not rushed and everything it should have been. Wherever Kurt asked for Dave to touch him, he did it. No hesitations. Dave kissed Kurt all over, not missing a single spot on his boyfriend's perfect body. When he took his boy into his mouth, the feeling of Kurt locking a hand in his hair and panting from the pleasure was everything to him. And when they finally reached the point of the actual sex, Dave had looked Kurt directly in his eyes and with his mouth pressed close to his ear, asked Kurt if he trusted him, even though they have had sex before. Kurt's breath hitched at the feeling of Dave's warm breath on the side of his face and he stared back into Dave's eyes and answered with all the simplicity in the world _"I trust you with my life."_

Their relationship had been a mess as of late and, to Dave, it was time that they had something perfect. And them making love in mid-afternoon was perfect and everything more. Dave marveled, as he always did, how simple and easy and smooth their lovemaking was.

They finally came together, with their lips locked in a fierce kiss, trapping the sounds of their pleasure in their mouths. Kurt clutched onto Dave's shoulders, digging his fingernails in his skin to the point where little crescent shapes could be distinguished. Kurt squeezed his legs tightly around Dave's waist, riding out the orgasm with him. They moved back and forth with each other as the intense pleasure faded into a dull buzz.

Dave pulled out slowly, knowing that Kurt was probably overly sensitive. He gave Kurt a light kiss on his forehead, cheeks and finally his lips, resting a bit longer on the latter. Kurt took the opportunity to hook their ankles together, so that they wouldn't stray so far away.

"That was perfect." Kurt sighed contentedly, leaning forward a bit to kiss Dave on his neck.

Dave rub a gentle hand down Kurt's arm, amazed that the boy was all his and that's how it was always going to be. "Thank you."

Kurt turned his head slightly, he smiled but with confusion laced in it. "For what?"

"For loving me. For seeing the best in me. For wanting to fight for us," Dave confessed and Kurt giggled.

"You don't have to thank me for that, silly. It's what I'm supposed to do. I've always been taught to fight for what or who I love. And as you know, I love you."

"I know you do and it's the same on this end. Always," Dave said, finishing with another kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt placed a hand on Dave's face, forcing the kiss to become deeper. Dave captured Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging slightly. Kurt laughed at the playfulness of the kiss and then broke away.

"Okay, stallion. I think we should rest. We've had a pretty hectic and active day," Kurt said with a little grin. Dave reluctantly agreed for he was ready for round two of their lovemaking. Kurt told him that it could wait and that they would have time for more of that.

They settled themselves under the covers, with Kurt being the little spoon and Dave been the big one. They whispered "I love you's" once more and then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Dave woke up a little later than he planned. He knew that he had school the next morning but having Kurt in his arms for the whole night didn't make his lateness that much of an issue. He looked around and saw that Kurt wasn't in the room. He observed his room and noticed that Kurt's clothes were gone and on his bedside table was a yellow sticky note on the alarm clock. He pulled note off of the clock and read it.<p>

_You always seem to look at your clock first thing in the morning, so that's why I stuck this here. I'm going home to shower and such. I'll see you at school later._

_I love you 3__  
><em>_-Kurt_

Dave smiled. Everything was going to fine between the two of them. He vowed that he wasn't going to let Blaine come in between them. He and Kurt were forever and he'd be damned if anything changed that.

He was just finishing his shower when he got the pain in his head. He had to remember to ask his mom when his appointment was. He couldn't handle the headaches anymore. He didn't take much care in what he was going to wear since he was in a hurry and just put on a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt. He was in the process of lacing up his tennis shoes when his mother burst into his room like a hurricane.

"Mom?" Dave asked. His mother's face was red and it looked like she had been crying. Panic immediately set in.

"David…it's Kurt," she said, tears falling down her face and her voice shaking.

"What's wrong?" Dave said. He walked over to his mother and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong with Kurt?"

She sniffled and looked down. "Baby, Kurt was in a car accident this morning."

His mother had to steady him before he fell to the ground. He had just seen Kurt. He was happy and _okay_.

"Mom?" Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Burt called and wouldn't say anymore, but just told us to come to the hospital when we can."

Dave grabbed his coat and keys and moved towards his bedroom door. "Well, I'm going now. I need to know if he's okay."

His mother didn't protest and moved out of the way so that Dave could leave. He rushed out the front door and into his truck. It took all of will to drive the speed limit. He was aware that getting hurt trying to see Kurt wasn't very smart. When he finally made it to the hospital, he all but hopped out of the car, not caring enough to park correctly. He rushed to the receptionist on the floor that Kurt was on and started shooting questions at the woman behind the desk.

"What happened to Kurt? Is he going to be okay? When can he leave?" Dave asked. His body was leaning over the counter and if he leaned any further then he would have been in the woman's lap.

"You need to calm down," she said. "Besides, I can't give patient information away if you're not family."

"He is family," came a voice from behind him. "He's my son's boyfriend."

"Mr. Hummel!" Dave said and ran over to the older man. "Is Kurt okay? He's fine right?"

"He's hurt really bad. He has a broken leg, arm, a lot of cuts and bruises, but the doctor said that he would be fine. He's lucky, you know? The truck that hit him was speeding and Kurt's car flipped a few times…" Mr. Hummel said, his voice thick with sadness. Dave knew that Kurt's mom died when he was young and he couldn't even think of how scary it must have been for Burt to almost lose Kurt. It must have been unimaginable for a man who had lost a part of his life before.

"Can I see him?" Dave finally asked. He needed to see for himself that Kurt was okay.

"He's sleeping and the doctors don't want anyone disturbing him, but I'll see if I can get someone to let you through. I think he would like to hear your voice."

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel. I'll just wait right here." Dave patiently waited for Burt to come back. He couldn't understand what was happening. He had almost lost Kurt to Blaine and now some weird power was working to take Kurt away from him permanently. It was times like these when he was convinced the universe hated him. It had to if it was so inclined to snatch Kurt away from him.

"I'm looking for a Kurt Hummel?" Dave heard a familiar voice say. He looked up at the nurse's station and had to keep himself calm so that he wouldn't get kicked out.

Blaine had some nerve to show up and ask where Kurt was. Didn't he know that Kurt wanted nothing to do with him, that Dave never wanted to see his face again? When Blaine spotted him in his seat, the boy ran over to him.

"Is Kurt okay?" Blaine asked, mild panic in his voice.

"That's none of your business," Dave scowled at him. "You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until I know if Kurt is okay." Blaine stood his ground and Dave could tell it would be a challenge getting the boy to leave.

"He's fine. Now go," Dave gritted out. Why did Blaine have to be so stubborn? Why did Blaine have to get under his skin so much that it got to the point of wanting to kill him?

The boy continued to stand there and Dave couldn't take it anymore. "Leave, Blaine, before I force you out. You're not wanted here. Kurt doesn't want to see you and _I_don't want to see you. You've only been around for a week and you've managed to fuck shit up more than you can imagine."

Blaine crossed his arms and stepped towards Dave, showing no fear. "No, Dave. You did that yourself. I may not know you well, but I can tell that you're not all you say. You're going to mess up and Kurt's going to realize it."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you insane?" Dave asked, not believing the shit that Blaine was spewing from his mouth.

"You heard me," Blaine said. "You ruin things for yourself. When is it going to get through that head of yours?"

"You piece of shit. You don't fucking know me or Kurt!" he yelled. The nurse shouted at him to settle down and threaten to kick the both of them out of the hospital.

"Leave, Blaine," Dave said again.

"No," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, leave." Dave's voice was dangerously low and he knew that it was a matter of moments before he blew up.

"No," Blaine gave a condescending smirk and shook his head.

Dave didn't ask the boy again, but instead swung his fist and punched Blaine square in the jaw. Blaine was stronger than he looked, because it took him mere seconds to recover and swing back at Dave. There was commotion around the two of them. Nurses shouting for them to stop and calls to security. Dave didn't care. Blaine brought it upon himself. All he had to do was leave, but he refused and Dave couldn't let him get away with that.

He was in mid-swing when a pain shot into his head. It hit him worse than any other pain he had ever felt. He stumbled backwards, catching the confusion on Blaine's face, and tried to brace himself against something, but nothing was around. The pain got to become too much to take and he fell. His head hit the cold tile violently and he was greeted with darkness.

* * *

><p>When Dave awoke, he was no longer in the hospital waiting room; he could tell that right away, but he was clearly still in a hospital because of the smell and the atmosphere. He noticed that he was no longer wearing the clothes he had on this morning. He was now donning a hospital gown. He grabbed at the material, confused as to when he changed his clothes. He looked around the room carefully and saw that there was absolutely nothing on the walls and nothing in the room except for the bed he was sleeping and a single chair in the corner. There was a door with a tiny window. He got out of the bed and moved to the door. He tried the knob and realized that it was locked from the outside. He pounded on the door, hoping someone heard him and that they would let him out. Seconds later, an older woman came to the door and peeked inside of the door, meeting Dave's eyes. She had her blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail and had a sweet and inviting face. Dave banged on the door again shouting to be let out and the woman gave him a strange look.<p>

The door unlocked with a click and Dave moved back to let door swing open.

"Are you okay, David?" the woman asked, keeping herself in between the door, like she didn't want him to leave.

"Kurt, I'm looking for Kurt," Dave said, ignoring her question.

"Kurt?" she asked and as if light bulb dinged above her head, realization struck her face. "Kurt. Right. I'll be right back."

The woman left and locked the door. Dave wondered why it was necessary to keep his door locked. It wasn't like he was going to hurt anyone. He just wanted to see his boyfriend.

Dave wasn't sure how many minutes had passed before the door clicked opened again and it was the same woman, but with guy.

"Hey David." The guy smiled and Dave frowned. "We're going to take you to Dr. Arnold's office. It's time for your session."

"Who's Dr. Arnold and why do I need a session?" Dave asked. "Is he one of Kurt's doctors?"

The guy was about to say something, but the woman tapped him on the shoulder in effort to keep him quiet.

"Come on sweetie, let's not keep him waiting," she smiled genuinely and grabbed a hold of Dave's arm and guided him out of the door and into the wheelchair.

"I feel fine. I can walk," Dave protested.

"You know that it's hospital procedure," the guy said from behind. As they were traveling down the halls of the hospital, Dave noticed something strange about them. They eerily reminded him of the ones from his nightmares. The ones that he ran down when he was being chased.

Dave didn't have much time to dwell on the weirdness since they had arrived at what he assumed was Dr. Arnold's office. The woman knocked on the door and then proceeded to help him up out of his chair. Dave didn't liked being fussed over, so he felt ready to snap at the lady.

The office door opened and he was greeted by a man dressed in a simple dress shirt and pants and with even simpler black rimmed glasses.

"Hi David. Are you ready to start?" Dr. Arnold's voice sounded familiar to Dave. Like he had spoken to him before. Dave didn't answer and Dr. Arnold brushed it off and motioned for Dave to step into the room. Once they were both inside, Dr. Arnold closed the door and told Dave to have a seat.

"Are you Kurt's doctor? I mean, I think you should be talking to his dad and not me," Dave said, shifting anxiously in his chair. He didn't like the feeling of the space. It, again, felt familiar and unpleasant.

"Do you know where you are?" Dr. Arnold asked, his notepad on his lap and pen in his hand.

"I know I passed out earlier and I know you're about to ask me the standard questions." Dave rolled his eyes. "I'm Dave Karofsky. I'm at Lima Memorial Hospital. I go to McKinley High School. I'm a junior. It's November, so it's still early in the school year. The sky is blue and the grass is green."

"When did you pass out? No one told me about that."

"I don't know. It was after I fought with Blaine," The doctor looked at him in confusion, "Um…he's this jerk who doesn't know when to quit, showed up out of nowhere and he and I got into it. I just remember everything going black and then me waking up. I guess they put me into a room to rest." Dave said.

Dave watched as Dr. Arnold jotted down some notes on his pad. Dave wanted to know what the man was writing. Everything was so strange.

"What if I told you that none of those things were facts besides your name, the sky being blue and the grass being green?" Dr. Arnold said after a moment.

"I would say that you were crazy," Dave said truthfully.

"Okay…" Dr. Arnold said. "What if I told you that you were at Northwest Ohio Psychiatric Hospital and that you no longer attended McKinley and that it's March, nearly April?"

"It would still be the same answer," Dave said.

"Well, what I'm telling you is the truth, David," Dr. Arnold said with a slight nod of his head and waited for Dave's response.

"No," Dave stated in a matter of fact tone and shook his head. "This is a nightmare. It's tamer than the others, I'll admit but yeah…this isn't real. I'll wake up and be back with Kurt."

"Back with Kurt where?" the doctor asked.

"Back at home. I need to help him recover, of course. He's going to need me by his side until he gets better."

"Why would he need you by his side? What happened to him?"

Dave was getting agitated by all of the questions. "He got into a bad car accident this morning. He's going to be fine, but I'm going to be the good boyfriend that I am and help him get better," Dave said, smiling.

"Whenever we speak, you always emphasize how much of a good boyfriend you are to Kurt," Dr. Arnold said.

Dave was caught off-guard. As far as he could remember, he had never seen the man before him. "I don't get what you're saying. Have we met?"

"David, you must believe me when I say that you are at Northwest Ohio Psychiatric Hospital. You've been here for close to three months."

Dave felt like a bomb was dropped on him. There was no way in the world that what Dr. Arnold said was true. He would have known if he was locked up in a psychiatric hospital for three months. Something like that would have never gotten over his head.

"David, did you hear me?" Dr. Arnold asked cautiously.

"I heard you, but I don't believe you." Dave was confused beyond anything imaginable. He felt like he had stepped into some weird twilight zone.

"David–" Dr. Arnold started.

"This is not real!" Dave shouted suddenly, banging his fists into the armrests of the chair. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with everyone, but he couldn't take listening to their crazy talk and lies any longer. "None of this is real. This is just a dream." Dave leaned forward so that his head was placed between his knees. "This is just a dream. This is just a dream. You need to wake up. Wake _up_!"

"David, I'm going to have to send you back to your room if you don't settle down. We don't want a repeat performance of earlier," the doctor said in a calm voice.

"I need Kurt! I don't want to be here," Dave cried.

"Remember what I told you when you first arrived? You're here because this is the best place for you. Would you rather be in prison?" Dr. Arnold asked. Dave didn't answer and turned away from him.

Dr. Arnold sighed and placed his notepad on the desk behind him. "David, listen to me carefully okay? I'm going to show you something and when I show it to you I'm going to need you to remain calm. Do you understand?" The doctor stared cautiously at Dave, waiting for some sort of signal of acknowledgement.

Dave gave a weak nod and watched silently as the doctor went through one of the various file cabinets in his office. He pulled out a standard manila folder that was bursting with the numerous papers inside of it and opened it and grabbed what looked like to be a newspaper.

The doctor eyed the paper momentarily and then at Dave in the same manner.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"This is something very important," the doctor started. "I've showed you this before, but you always seem to…block it out."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dave said. He was becoming anxious and just wanted to know what was going on.

"Remain calm," the doctor reminded him and handed him the newspaper.

Dave examined the paper carefully. It was folded like a standard newspaper, so the only thing clearly visible at first was the headline.

_**Lima teen murdered by fellow classmate.**_

"What is this?" Dave asked and the doctor just shook his head and motioned for him to continue reading.

"Remain calm," he reminded him again.

Dave's breath quickened as he unfolded the paper, revealing the rest of the article. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what was on the cover. He pushed the paper off of his lap like it was on fire.

"What the hell is that?" Dave was panicking and confused. He had no idea what was happening.

The doctor calmly picked up the discarded paper and placed it back on Dave's lap.

"Read it, David. It's important," he commanded.

"No! I'm not reading anymore until you tell me why Kurt is in that," Dave looked down at the paper and took another look at the picture to make sure that his vision wasn't playing games with him. It was definitely Kurt, smiling brightly in his junior year class photo. But why?

"David –"

Dave cut the doctor off, knowing that he was about to be fed a huge helping of bullshit. "Is this some sick joke? I don't have to read it to figure out that it's saying that Kurt is dead." Dave couldn't believe that someone would do something like that.

"Do you remember the night of January twenty-fifth?" the doctor said quickly.

"No. I don't," Dave answered, not seeing the importance of the date.

"You don't remember anything? Who you were with? What you were doing?" he asked and Dave frantically shook his head in the negative. The man sighed and motioned for Dave to read.

Dave relented and looked closely at the article. His face frowned at the words he was reading. They couldn't be true. Kurt wasn't dead. He was alive and perfectly fine. This was all just a horrible nightmare that he was refusing to wake up from. It wasn't until he reached the second paragraph that things got crazy.

_**David Karofsky, 17, has been charged with second degree murder…**_

"Wha–?" Dave blinked rapidly to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "I did _not_kill Kurt. This is fucking bullshit!"

The doctor placed a hand on Dave's shoulder, to calm him down. "David, remember what I said? You have to remain calm and listen to me."

"I don't want to hear anymore. This is all a lie. Why would someone make something like that up? I love Kurt and he loves me and I would never hurt him. _Never_." Dave was out of his seat and walking towards the office door.

"David, you can't leave. You know this," the doctor said, blocking Dave's exit.

"Yes, I can. None of this is real. All I have to do is wake up. I have nightmares like this all of the time," Dave started to explain. "This is the most vivid one I've ever had, but it's all fake. Kurt's not dead. I didn't kill him because I love him and this is all just something horrible that I will wake up from."

The doctor looked over Dave and shook his head. "David, nothing about where you are or what's happening is fake. You're here because you did something really bad, and the judge and everyone else involved thought it was best that you were sent here and not to prison. Do you understand that?"

"There's nothing to understand because this is not real," Dave said stubbornly.

"David, sit down please."

Dave just listened to the man knowing that none of it mattered. He was going to wake up and everything was going to just fine.

The doctor walked over to the telephone on his desk and dialed a number. Dave couldn't understand what was being said, but he could tell that it was serious. After a few moments, the doctor was off of the phone and focused his attention back on him.

"Okay, so here's what's going to happen. I'm going to up your dose of medication and see if that brings any changes, and if it doesn't then we'll need to try something else," Dr. Arnold said, writing notes on his pad. Dave started to protest, but was cut off by a knock on the office door. The person on the other side opened the door and Dave recognized her as one of the woman who brought him to the office.

"David, it's time to take you back to your room now," the woman said sweetly.

"What? I'm not going anywhere," Dave said.

"Administer his medicine to him and then take him back to his room. He should be fine by tomorrow," Dr. Arnold said, ignoring Dave's protests.

The nurse nodded at the doctor and led Dave out of the room. Dave didn't put up much of a fight as she told him to sit in the wheelchair that was outside of the office door. She wheeled him quietly through the halls of the hospital. He could hear screams coming from some of the rooms and he cringed. They were painful to listen to. He took his hand and hit himself hard on the forehead, trying to will himself to wake up.

"Hey," the nurse softly reprimanded. "Don't do that, okay or I'll be forced to restrain you."

Dave didn't say anything to that and he remained silent and still when they arrived at what looked like a pharmacy. The nurse handed the man behind the counter a piece of paper. Then the next thing he knew he was being forced to take a handful of pills, all of different shapes and colors.

"Open up," the nurse said to him after he downed all of the pills. She took a tongue compressor and moved it around in his mouth to make sure that he didn't try to cheek any of the medicine. When she was satisfied, she threw the used compressor into a nearby trashcan and continued to push him to what he assumed was his room.

The medicine must have been really strong because Dave started to feel the effects of whatever he had taken almost immediately. He started to get drowsy and things were getting confusing. He could barely concentrate on what the nurse was saying to him and frankly, he didn't care.

The nurse helped him out of the chair when they reached his room and set him carefully on his bed.

"You try to get some rest, okay?" the nurse said before walking out of the room and leaving Dave to himself.

Dave wanted to get up and go bang on the door to be let out, but he didn't have the energy. The medication had worn him down and all he could do was lie there, on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. He tried to stay awake, but the drowsiness was slowly taking over him. He blinked his eyes open and shut, trying his hardest to not succumb to sleep, but was failing.

_"Dave what are doing here?"_

_"I love you, Kurt."_

_"You have to stop, David. I'm with Blaine."_

_"Stop seeing him."_

_"What's the matter with you? Why are you doing this?"_

_"I love you, Kurt. I could love you better than he ever could."_

_"David, you ruined whatever chance we had when you decided to bully me and kiss me when I obviously didn't want it."_

_"You don't understand! I love you!"_

_"You need to leave now."_

_"I love you Kurt! I fucking love you! Please love me back!"_

_"Dave stop– "_

_There was a struggle and then they both came crashing down to the ground. Dave was on top of Kurt, holding him down as the boy screamed into the late night air for help. Dave tried to shush him, but the boy screamed louder, yelling to be let go. Dave clamped his hand tightly against Kurt's mouth and the only sound that could be heard was the scuffling of Kurt's body against the cold pavement and his muffled yells._

_"If I let go, then you have to promise to not scream."_

_He didn't wait for an answer. He removed his hand from Kurt's mouth and before he could say anything, Kurt was screaming and pushing Dave away from him, making an attempt to escape. Dave quickly got up and grabbed Kurt by the waist from behind and pulled him back to the ground._

_"I told you not to scream!" Dave was panicking. Anyone could have heard him._

_Without thinking, Dave clasped his strong hands around Kurt's neck and squeezed tightly. He shook the boy as he squeezed. The shakes had caused Kurt's head to bang multiple times against the pavement. Dave was so lost in himself and his anger that he couldn't even find the will to stop. He kept shaking and squeezing, ignoring Kurt's cries and just screaming at him that he loved him. Dave didn't know how long he was hurting Kurt, but when he stopped everything around him was eerily quiet._

_Kurt wasn't moving and Dave already knew the damage he had done._

"NO!" Dave woke up screaming. He was still in the room the nurse left him in and he had somehow ended up on the floor, shaking and screaming.

"Kurt! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please, give me Kurt back. _Please_," Dave pleaded to no one in particular.

Everything was crashing down on him all at once. He'd killed Kurt and now he was locked away for his crime.

He screamed for Kurt in his empty room. He screamed when a team of nurses rushed into his room and he continued as they threatened him with a sedative. None of it mattered.

The last thing he saw before the sedative began to take its effect was Kurt's beautiful face. He was smiling and happy. He looked perfect and it was all because he had Dave. He was happy because they were together.

_I'll love you forever._

End


End file.
